El Regalo de los Hombres
by Manzana835
Summary: Los Elfos llaman a la muerte el Regalo de los hombres, y su inmortalidad es tanto una bendición como una maldición. Legolas teme el día en que sus amigos mortales se hayan ido, y lo dejen solo para recordarlos. Pero la verdadera amistad nunca muere, y Legolas aprende que sus amigos que deben dejarlo le han dado otro regalo, el Regalo de los Hombres (Traducción)


**N/A: Honestamente no tengo idea de como sucedió esto. Hace un mes no estaba intentando entrar a un nuevo fandom... maldición, ni siquiera estaba interesado en Lord of the Rings - ¡ahora es todo en lo que pienso! Culpo a Battle of the Five Armies por ello - gracias a que lo vi en el cine, tuve la urgencia de ver de nuevo la trilogía de LoTR, y tuve la urgencia de releer los libros, y de ahí... creo que tienen la idea.**

**Así que, este oneshot es el resultado final de toda esa obsesión con LoTR - y es un gran cacho de oneshot. Sé que es largo, lo siento - trate de dividirlo en capítulos, pero hacerlo hubiera matado la fluidez de la historia, así que lo deje como un oneshot. Es por mucho el oneshot más largo que he hecho... y esta nota de autor lo está haciendo aun más largo. Oops.**

**Okay, solo hay una o dos cosas importantes que deben saber, y será todo, lo prometo. Uno: esto en su mayoría sigue la línea del libro, con excepción de algunos eventos de la película. Dos: primer LoTR fanfic significa primera vez usando el élfico, así que me disculpo si hay algún error gramatical o de deletreo - hice lo mejor que pude con un traductor online.**

**Okay, eso es todo de mi parte. ¡Disfruten!**

**N/T: Mi primera traducción, espero que le haga justicia a la original, si desean dejar un review, el link para el fic original se encuentra hasta abajo (aunque no me molesta si igual dejan uno aquí, pero es por respeto al autor), y por supuesto debo aclarar que la traducción no es perfecta y espero que me disculpen si hay algún fallo tanto en ortografía como en gramática.**

* * *

**El Regalo de los Hombres**

Cuando era muy joven, yo no comprendía porque las aves y las bestias de mi bello Greenwood, en algún momento, iban a dejar de crecer y respirar para siempre. Tampoco comprendí cuando, a la edad de setenta, presencie por primera vez la muerte de un gran árbol. No sabía por qué estas criaturas simplemente no continuaban viviendo, como nosotros. Adar tuvo que explicarme que era algo natural que le ocurría a todos los seres vivos y que solo nosotros, los Elfos, habíamos sido salvados del destino mortal.

'Es nuestro destino ser los seres inmortales de _Arda,' _me dijo, 'el caminar por estos reinos y recordar lo que ha pasado milenios atrás mientras el mundo cambia a nuestro alrededor.'

'Pero _ada,' _dije, '¿por qué no todos podemos compartir esta inmortalidad? Tal es el destino para los mortales, el morir después de un corto tiempo de vida, nunca volver a verse los unos a los otros. ¿Por qué somos los únicos que recibimos este don?'

Yo era completamente sincero. Pero _adar _no sonrió: en vez de ello – a pesar de que su rostro permanecía liso – sus ojos se tornaron tristes, y me dijo, 'Algún día _iôn-nin, _lo comprenderás.'

Las décadas pasaron y yo crecí, madure, y aprendí mas sobre _Arda_ – Tierra Media, como se le conocía en la lengua común – y gradualmente comprendí que mi gente y yo pertenecíamos a la raza de los Eldar, los Primeros Nacidos, bendecidos con la gracia de la inmortalidad gracias a Eru, que nos favoreció. Cuando entendí esto sentí una gran compasión por los mortales quienes estaban destinados a morir.

Lo que aún no comprendía, sin embargo, era porque mi gente – particularmente aquellos con muchos años – no compartía mi pena.

'No te sientas mal por ellos,' me dijo, 'a ellos Eru le otorgó el Regalo de los Hombres.'

'¿Por qué es llamado regalo?' pregunte curioso '¿no es algo muy triste, que ellos perezcan mientras a nosotros se nos permite vivir?'

Nunca me dieron una respuesta satisfactoria, y yo me preguntaba, y reflexionaba acerca de esto que llamaba el Regalo de los Hombres.

Temprano, en mi tercer siglo, las sombras comenzaron a arrastrase a través de Greenwood, una oscuridad como nunca antes había visto. Con su llegada vino otra dura lección para mi inexperto ser: que incluso los Elfos, a pesar de ser inmortales, no son inmunes a la muerte. Yo tenía doscientos treinta y seis cuando mi madre murió.

Fue un shock horrible. Yo gemí, llore y derrame tantas lágrimas por tantos días, y siendo el impetuoso elfo que era, jure venganza contra la sombra cuya malévola influencia había traído a esas criaturas que la mataron. _Ada _fue lo suficientemente sabio como para detenerme antes de que pudiera unirme a _nana _en las estancias de Mandos. Pero mi pena permaneció inconsolable.

'Pensé que éramos inmortales,' le reclame, 'no se supone que fallezcamos.'

'No' dijo _adar._ 'pero incluso el más fuerte de los nuestros puede caer por una espada o una flecha, pero mientras que los mortales tiene el Regalo de los Hombres, los Eldar nos reuniremos algún día con los que partieron.'

'¿Cómo?'

'Los elfos no permaneceremos en _Arda_ para siempre, Legolas. Llegara un tiempo en el que tendremos que partir más allá del mar, hacia Valinor – algunos partirán incluso antes de que nuestro dominio termine – y ahí veras a tu _naneth_ de nuevo.'

Las palabras de _adar _me dieron esperanza: vería a _nana_ de nuevo, porque Eru nos había bendecido con la inmortalidad y un lugar en las Tierras Imperecederas, donde nuestras almas pueden huir aunque estemos atascados. Me refugie en este conocimiento mientras crecía, mientras aprendía a usar el arco y me entrenaba para matar a las criaturas que invadían nuestro amado Greenwood. Los elfos alcanzan su mayoría a los diez siglos de edad, pero yo estaba cerca de cuatro décadas por debajo cuando me convertí en capitán de los arqueros. No fue a través de los privilegios de mi nacimiento o por las pruebas de mi padre que obtuve este puesto; fue la necesidad. Todos aquellos de Greenwood – Mirkwood, como ahora nos llamaban debido a la oscuridad que engullía nuestros bordes – estábamos obligados a convertirnos en guerreros y luchadores, por el bien de nuestra supervivencia y por la protección de nuestros bosques. Pase siglos combatiendo la oscuridad del Nigromante, y viendo, con un corazón cada vez más frío, como elfo tras elfo caía debido a la oscuridad que nos amenazaba. Lo único que aligeraba la carga en mi corazón era el saber que vería a todos los guerreros caídos otra vez, que nos encontraríamos en las costas de Valinor y ahí viviríamos felices, verdaderamente inmortales.

A pesar de que este pensamiento me daba esperanza, cargaba en mi corazón compasión por los mortales, quienes vivían más allá de nuestros bosques, porque ellos no tendrían esta bendición.

* * *

**Adar: **Padre

**Ada: **Informal de **Adar**

**Iôn-nin: **Hijo mío

**Naneth: **Madre

**Nana: **Informal de **Naneth**

* * *

Bastante después de cumplir mi segundo milenio es cuando conozco al primer mortal del que me convertiré en amigo. Es apenas un niño de unos cuatro años – un infante a los ojos de los elfos. Elfos de cuatro años apenas son capaces de comprender sus alrededores; quizá hablen, pero sus palabras no tendrán sentido y serán difíciles de seguir. _Adar _me dijo que yo era particularmente incoherente a esa edad. Pero me han dicho – ¡nadie menos que Lord Elrond! – que para un humano, cuatro es una edad adecuada para comenzar su educación. Ciertamente este niño frente a mi es completamente capaz de llevar una conversación, y hay un dejo de inteligencia es sus ojos grises-azules que incluso yo, con mi limitado conocimiento de los mortales, sospecho que no es común en los de su raza.

'¿Quién eres?' demanda cuando paso frente a él en los jardines. Me toma un penoso rato responder, pues tal es mi aturdimiento al encontrar un niño humano en las salas de Imladris.

'Me conocen como Legolas' le contesto sonriente '¿Y quién podrás ser tú, joven?'

'Mi nombre es Estel.'

'¿Estel?' mis cejas se curvan hacia arriba, pero siento que no es tiempo para interrogarlo acerca de su nombre '¿Y cómo llegaste a Rivendell, Estel?'

'Vivo aquí' responde.

'¿Enserio?' estoy verdaderamente intrigado, pero vine aquí con un propósito, después de todo '¿Entonces quizá puedas decirme donde se encuentran los hijos de Lord Elrond?' he estado buscando a esos problemáticos elfos toda la mañana sin resultados. Tienen la habilidad de desaparecer cuando necesito hablar con ellos; podría simplemente enfocarme en Lord Elrond – quien es mucho más fácil de localizar – sin la necesidad de cazar a esos bribones.

'Mis hermanos se esconden en la cocina' Estel responde y suspira. Capaz de una conversación o no, aparentemente cuatro es solo una edad al azar para los humanos así como para los elfos, la manera en la que Estel ha cambiado el tema es una indicación.

'Si los veo, me asegurare de darles mis saludos,' respondo educadamente. 'Fue un placer conocerte, Estel, pero me temo que debo continuar en mi búsqueda de los hijos de Lord Elrond.'

El niño me dedica una mirada extrañada 'pero ya te dije que mis hermanos están en la cocina.'

'Si, lo hiciste' digo pacientemente, 'pero yo estoy buscando a Elladan y a Elrohir.'

'Si, lo sé' dice Estel, aún perplejo. 'Ellos están en la cocina.'

Estoy confundido. '¿Ellos están con tus hermanos?'

Ahora Estel también luce confundido. 'No,' el responde lentamente. 'Ellos _son_ mis hermanos.'

Lo que dice el niño no tiene sentido, y estoy comenzando a preguntarme como es exactamente que me involucre en esta extraña conversación. Si esto es tan peculiar como la manera en que yo hablaba a los cuatro siento pena por mi _Adar._

'Ven,' dice Estel, extendiéndome su pequeña mano. 'Te llevare hasta ellos.' Delibero solo un momento antes de aceptar su oferta. Esto quizá me retrase un momento, pero quizá Elladan y Elrohir _si_ están en la cocina; e incluso si no lo están, posiblemente podre encargar a Estel con sus hermanos mayores (asumo que son mayores) – ha cruzado por mi mente que a este joven propenso a hablar cosas extrañas no debería permitírsele vagar por Imladris sin atención.

En vez de ello, me sorprendo una vez más por este niño humano, Estel, quien me lleva infaliblemente y sin perder su objetivo a la cocina de la Casa de Elrond, y ahí, de hecho, están Elladan y Elrohir, pidiendo a los cocineros postres y cosas dulces.

Elrohir me nota primero y me saluda alegremente. '¡Legolas! _Mae govannen, mellon-nin.'_

'_Mae govannen, _Elladan, Elrohir,' saludo de regreso. Estel suelta su mano de mi agarre para caminar hacia los gemelos.

'¡Ah!' dice Elladan, 'veo que ya conociste al miembro más reciente de nuestra familia.'

'Legolas los ha estado buscando' interviene Estel.

'Es cierto,' concuerdo. '¿Han visto a la familia de este niño? Estel menciono que sus hermanos estaban en la cocina pero solo veo elfos por aquí.'

Los hijos de Elrond tuvieron el descaro de reír - _¡reír! –_y ahí me doy cuenta de que me estoy perdiendo de un pedazo vital de información.

'Legolas Thranduilion,' dice Elrohir con una sonrisa irreprimible, 'permítenos presentarte a nuestro hermano adoptivo, Estel de la Casa de Elrond.'

* * *

**Mae govannen: **Bienvenido (saludo tradicional élfico).

**Mellon-nin: **Amigo mío.

* * *

Durante varios años, voy muchas veces a visitar Rivendell, seguido actuando como mensajero entre _Adar _y Lord Elrond, pero también para pasar tiempo con Elladan y Elrohir – por extraño que suene, los hijos de Elrond son muy buenos amigos míos desde que fui lo suficientemente grande para caminar. Como sea, debo admitir que mientras que antes tendía a visitarlos solo una vez cada siglo aproximadamente, ahora me encuentro haciendo el viaje a Imladris tan seguido como cada dos años, y permaneciendo ahí por más tiempo. La razón principal de este alarmante incremento de mis visitas es Estel; contra todas mis expectativas – de hecho, contra las advertencias de mi padre – he desarrollado una afición por el humano, y para sus veinte años ya lo cuento como uno de mis amigos más cercanos. El pensamiento de ello tanto me alegra como me horroriza – Estel ha crecido en un noble hombre y en un digno amigo, pero temo por el día en que el muera. Cuando Elrond nos revelo que Estel es de hecho Aragorn, heredero de Elendil, no siento más que un alivio momentáneo – quizá sea un Dúnedain, pero eventualmente él sucumbirá ante la edad, aunque mucho después que otros hombres. Lo perderé, y nunca seré capaz de verlo de nuevo.

Este pensamiento me provoca mucho dolor. ¡Maldigo el destino de los Hombres mortales! ¿Cómo puede alguien llamar a eso un regalo?

Estel – Aragorn, como ahora lo llamamos – me consuela, y me explica que, cuando llegue, no debo lamentar su muerte.

'Sucederá algún día, Legolas, pero hoy no es ese día,' me dice 'aún me quedan muchos años por delante - ¿no podemos disfrutar nuestra amistad mientras dure?'

'A pesar de todos los años que te quedan,' digo 'no es más que un tiempo fugaz para mí.'

Él me observa durante un largo rato antes de contestar. '¿entonces cortarás nuestra amistad, para que así ninguno de nosotros sienta dolor cuando yo muera?'

'No,' me niego 'nunca podré hacer eso Aragorn. Tu eres tan cercano a mí como un hermano, y nunca podre renunciar a los años que me quedan contigo, sin embargo serán cortos.' Doy un gran suspiro. 'Me has arruinado, Estel.' El me sonríe, pero aun me siento melancólico. 'Solo me lamento por ti, _mellon-nin, _que un día pasaras a la oscuridad. Me lamento por ti más de lo que puedo poner en palabras.'

La sonrisa de Aragorn no se desvanece, pero se suaviza, se vuelve más comprensiva. 'Legolas, laméntate solo cuando mi tiempo haya llegado, no antes. Aléjalo de tu mente por ahora, y consuélate con el pensamiento de que yo no le temo a la muerte. Vendrá por mi algún día, así que prefiero llenar mi vida de amor y felicidad, y dejar _Arda _con gusto, que desperdiciar mis días agraviado porque no recibí la inmortalidad de los elfos.' Sus ojos vagan mientras captura la imagen de la dama Arwen a través del patio – estoy bastante consciente de sus sentimientos por mi amiga de la infancia, y siento angustia por el dolor de Aragorn, porque no puede pasar la eternidad con ella – y su mirada se vuelve anhelante. 'Mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado,' él cita.

Pienso que quizá hay algo de verdad en ese proverbio, pero decido no tener tales pensamientos desesperanzadores en este momento. Por ahora Aragorn es joven y está comenzando su vida – él no envejecerá pronto, y debo estar contento con eso hasta que ya no lo pueda mantener conmigo.

* * *

La sombra de Mirkwood se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, y la oscuridad esparcida por el resto de _Arda _también, y yo no tengo tiempo para lidiar con pensamientos acerca de la vida y la muerte, o acerca del Regalo de los Hombres y la eternidad de los Elfos. Solo hay batalla y resistencia, guerreros caídos y peligrosos bosques, y la cada vez más fina línea entre el bien y el mal. El destino de los mortales es una cosa pequeña en comparación con lo que sucedería si Sauron se alzara en la Tierra Media otra vez.

Y se alza, amasa un ejército de orcos en Mordor, y maneja Isengard a su antojo mientras busca el Anillo Único que Isildur no destruyó. Es por el año 3009 de la Tercera Edad que Aragorn llega a Mirkwood con una horrible y demacrada criatura llamada Gollum, que ha capturado a pedido de Mithrandir y que nos ha encargado para custodiarlo. La criatura Gollum escapó nueve años después cuando una armada de orcos marchó hacia Mirkwood, lanzando un ataque a una escala que nunca había visto antes, y _Adar _me envía a Imladris para informar al Concilio de Elrond de su escape. Ahí es cuando me uno a la Comunidad del Anillo, y a través de peligrosos viajes juntos formo unos fuertes lazos de amistad y fraternidad con todos los que integraron nuestro grupo – ¡incluso, para mi eterna sorpresa, ese Enano infernal!

La Guerra del Anillo es traicionera y tensa, con tal peligro que por primera vez genuinamente me cuido de conservar mi propia vida. Parece imposible que sobreviva todas y cada una de las crisis que enfrentamos, pero no es a mi muerte a lo que temo, porque sé que mi alma encontrara refugio en Valinor – por ello mi objetivo principal durante este tiempo es asegurar que mis compañeros, mis amigos, no reciban el Regalo de los Hombres prematuramente. Hago todo lo que puedo por proteger a la Comunidad – me siento responsable por ellos, siendo uno de los dos inmortales en el grupo. Me siento impactado luego de que Mithrandir cayera con el Balrog – si alguien tan poderoso como Mithrandir ha perecido ¿Qué esperanzas tenemos el resto de nosotros en tiempos tan oscuros? – y pienso, mientras continuo peleando, que comienzo a perder la esperanza. Temo profundamente la muerte de mis amigos, mortales o inmortales, y me vuelvo temerario en mis batallas, incluso llegando al punto de hacer un juego de masacrar orcos con Gimli; no sé cual sea su excusa, pero la mía es que requiero una distracción de la mortalidad que me presiona desde todos lados.

Es Aragorn, por supuesto, quien hace que la esperanza regrese a mi – Elrond lo nombró bien cuando lo llamo Estel – y para cuando Minas Tirith clama por ayuda, yo ya no desespero. La comprensión de que mis compañeros quizá encuentren la muerte en batalla sigue presente, y ahora tengo mucho por lo que temer – Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, incluso Éomer y la dama Éowyn, además de Aragorn y Gimli – pero ya no dudo acerca de nuestra victoria, y de buena gana y gustoso sigo a Aragorn a reclutar al Ejercito de la Muerte.

Es solo después de la Guerra del Anillo, en el periodo dorado de relativa paz que le siguió, que fui verdaderamente capaz de reflexionar, una vez más, acerca del Regalo de los Hombres.

* * *

Cuando Arwen llega a Minas Tirith para la coronación d Aragorn, la abrazo con alegría, pero me siento instantáneamente consternado por lo fría que esta.

'¿Qué hiciste?' demando saber, tomando sus manos entre las mías, como si mi toque pudiera volverlas cálidas de nuevo.

Arwen me dedica una solemne mirada, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos sin ningún rastro de remordimiento. 'Tú sabes lo que he hecho.'

'¡Eso fue hace ya casi un año!' exclamo. '¡La vida de los Eldar no te puede estar dejando tan pronto!'

'Legolas.' Ella toca mi rostro con su mano – ¡las manos de los elfos no se supone que sean así de frías! – 'He tomado mi decisión. He renunciado a mi lugar en Valinor. Lo sabes; ¿entonces porque mi toque te alarma tanto?'

Dejo caer mi cabeza, medio avergonzado. 'Porque no lo creí hasta ahora.' Está sucediendo, entonces es real – perderé a Arwen así como perderé a Aragorn, así como perderé a Gimli, y al resto de mis amigos mortales. Si es posible, esto es aún peor, porque he crecido creyendo, por cerca de dos milenios que los hijos de Elrond serían mis amigos por la eternidad, pero ahora sucede que esta eterna amistad solo será cierta para sus hijos varones.

Arwen comprende, ella puede ver en mis ojos mi alma turbada; así que ella levanta mi cabeza con sus gentiles dedos tomándome por la barbilla. 'Legolas, no te lamentes por mí. Independientemente de cuál fuera mi decisión, yo no podría vivir sin Aragorn. De esta manera puedo estar con él, y compartir su vida hasta el término de esta, y cuando él finalmente haya pasado, yo no tendré que enfrentar interminables eras sin él.' Ella suspira, y por primera vez esta el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz. 'Sé que aun no lo comprendes, pero un día verás: el por qué el Destino de los Hombres es un Regalo.'

Sacudo mi cabeza; no puedo comprender, y jamás podré, a pesar de lo que todos me digan, no lo creo y jamás lo haré.

Arwen me sonríe suavemente, y toma mi mejilla. 'Querido Legolas, aun no eres lo suficientemente grande como para comprender – aún no ves la magnitud de la carga se nos ha dado, pero créeme cuando te digo que soy feliz.'

Mis amigos mortales se sorprenderían de saber que Arwen es cerca de seis siglos mayor que yo – Según me han dicho soy en elfo más joven de la Tierra Media. A pesar de mi relativa juventud, sin embargo, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que significa la decisión de Arwen. 'Jamás volverás a ver a tu madre de nuevo, ni a tu padre o a tus hermanos una vez que naveguen,' murmuro, aún incapaz de comprender como ella podía haber hecho tal decisión. Así como amo a Aragorn, me lastima el darme cuenta de todo a lo que Arwen ha renunciado, su familia entera, para estar con él – y sé que mi dolor lo comparten cien veces peor Elladan, Elrohir y Elrond. Este hecho no se le ha escapado a ella, pero parece no perturbarla.

'No,' ella concuerda conmigo, 'jamás los veré de nuevo en las Tierras Imperecederas. Estoy en paz con ello.' Con habilidosos dedos ella inclina mi cabeza para que así pueda mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. '¿pero quien dice que _jamás _los volveré a ver?'

'¿Pero… el destino mortal…?' Yo tartamudeo, y ella ríe ante mi perplejidad.

'¿Qué saben los Elfos del Regalo de los Hombres?' ella dice ligeramente. 'Tal vez no es tan malo como pensamos. Después de todo, todos venimos de _Arda, –_ quizá después de la ruptura del mundo nos reuniremos de algún modo.' Soy incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a esta idea tan poco convencional, así que sabiamente guardo silencio. 'Incluso si no es así,' Arwen resume, 'estoy feliz con mi decisión.' Su voz está teñida con el dolor de lo que ella está sacrificando, pero aun así se mantiene firme e innegable con su camino.

Los dedos fríos de Arwen (me estoy acostumbrado a su temperatura) acarician mi cabello mientras comienza a susurrar una canción de cuna en Sindarin que solía cantarme cuando era un niño y visitaba Imladris. La melodía no ha perdido su efecto calmante; me encuentro relajado, desahogado de la melancolía que se apodero de mí cuando sentí la frialdad de la Estrella de la Tarde. Cuando termina su canción, Arwen me mira con amor y cariño, pero también con una expresión maternal que me recuerda a mi _naneth _– y cuando habla, sus grandes ojos me ruegan que comprenda.

'Legolas, tengo más de dos y medio milenios con mi familia. ¿No puedes estar feliz de que ahora pasaré al menos un siglo con el hombre al que amo?'

Es su sincera plegaria y su obvia alegría por la idea de casarse con Aragorn lo que hace que me trague mi tristeza y ponga una sonrisa en mi cara. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle a mi más querida amiga la vida y felicidad que ella desea? No he encontrado un amor como el de Arwen y Aragorn; quizá cuando lo haga, seré capaz de comprender. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer, como amigo, es aceptar la decisión de Arwen y regocijarme con ella, hasta que tal tiempo llegue en que deba afligirme por ellos.

'Por supuesto que puedo,' respondo, y soy recompensado con una hermosa sonrisa y unos radiantes ojos, ella me abraza, y yo le regreso el gesto, jurando vestir nada más que una sonrisa en mi cara mientras ayudo a Elrond a presentarla a Aragorn el día siguiente. Es lo menos que merecen de mí.

* * *

Soy sincero en mi felicidad por la pareja mientras hago el camino para Arwen por el patio de Minas Tirith, y soy sincero en mis felicitaciones hacia Aragorn después de que Mithrandir los uniera en matrimonio. Los dos están deleitados, llenos de amor y paz y esperando ansiosamente su vida juntos, y en ese momento no puedo sentir nada más que alegría por mis dos más antiguos amigos. Cuando la ceremonia concluye ofrezco mis despedidas a todos los miembros de la Comunidad con un corazón aliviado, porque sé que los veré de nuevo – la idea de establecer una colonia de elfos en Ithilien ya ronda por mi cabeza, pero aun pretendo visitar las Cavernas Relucientes y el Bosque de Faragorn con Gimli, e ir a la Comarca (Sam prometió una hospitalidad como ninguna otra en la Tierra Media, pero Merry y Pippin afirman que pueden superarlo), y por supuesto tengo la intención de viajar regularmente entre Gondor y Rohan.

Los Hobbits y Mithrandir parten el día después de la Boda Real, pero Gimli se queda unos tres meses más para que podamos asistir al funeral del Rey Théoden y a la boda de Faramir y Éowyn, una vez que esto está hecho nosotros también nos vamos, y pasamos los siguientes dos años viajando en compañía del otro. Fuimos primero al Abismo de Helm, donde los 'hmm' y 'hah' de Gimli me dicen que siente júbilo con respecto a la calidad de las joyas de las Cavernas Relucientes, y declara que una vez que terminemos nuestro viaje juntos traerá a una colonia de Enanos para asentarse aquí. Pase más tiempo bajo tierra durante esos dos meses en el Abismo de Helm que en toda mi vida. No puedo decir que no me molestan las cuevas – denme arboles, cielo y estrellas cuando sea – pero aprecio la belleza de las rocas, y estoy agradecido de de haber tenido la oportunidad de aprender más acerca de mi amigo Enano. Para cuando salimos hacia Faragorn, siento que comprendo mejor a mi diminuto camarada. Y así como las Cavernas Relucientes no decepcionaron a Gimli, Faragorn no me decepciona a mí. Algunos de estos árboles has estado aquí por tanto tiempo que son incluso más grandes que Lord Elrond y que mi _Adar. _No sé cómo es que han vivido tanto mientras otros árboles han parecido mucho antes de alcanzar siquiera la mitad de la edad de los arboles de Faragorn, pero es un absoluto deleite convivir con ellos y sentarme en sus ramas a escuchar sus canciones, lo que hace mucho más fácil para mí calmar en mi corazón el insistente llamado del Mar. Gimli, por supuesto, es totalmente incapaz de comprender por qué encuentro a estos árboles tan fascinantes, pero no obstante sonríe ante mis payasadas, y pienso que el también ha llegado a tener un mejor entendimiento acerca de los Elfos.

* * *

En el último año de la Tercera Edad, Elrond me manda a llamar a Rivendell. Eso hago, y para mi sorpresa cuando llego encuentro que Arwen y Aragorn están ahí. Después de saludarlos descubro que ellos han venido a ofrecer sus despedidas a Elrond, quien tiene la intención de partir a las Tierras Imperecederas en un par de meses. Había estado esperando esto por un tiempo, pero la buena vibra que mi espíritu ha encontrado en estos dos años huye con las noticias, y con las lagrimas en los ojos de Arwen. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella cree en su decisión de aceptar el Regalo de los Hombres, aún es una gran pena ver partir a su padre para siempre. Me pregunto brevemente como me sentiría si supiera que nunca vería a _Ada _de nuevo, y no puedo soportar la idea. No me puedo imaginar por lo que Arwen debe estar pasando en este momento, y mi corazón se llena de nuevo con ese dolor compasivo por aquellos destinados a morir.

Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel llegan a la mañana siguiente de mi arribo, y Mithrandir esa misma tarde, me doy cuenta entonces de que los Tres Portadores de Anillos partirán hacia Valinor. Elrond con Vilya, Galadriel con Nenya, Mithrandir con Narya. Con el invierno, los últimos remanentes del Anillo del Poder se habrán ido de la Tierra Media.

Arwen se quiebra ante la visión de su abuela, y se ve obligada a huir para ocultar sus lágrimas. Aragorn la sigue inmediatamente, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que desear con cada fibra de mí ser que ellos no tengan que experimentar el Destino de los Hombres. Mi corazón se hincha con tanto dolor que temo que reviente, y me temo que yo también me debo retirar. No siento una verdadera necesidad de despedirme de ellos, porque los veré de nuevo, cuando yo haga mi propio viaje a través del mar. Es Arwen la que sufrirá su ausencia por el resto de sus días – y Aragorn también, me doy cuenta, porque él quiere a Elrond como un padre, y Mithrandir también es cercano a él.

'¡Por Eru, esto no es justo!' estallo. No pudo lidiar con el pensamiento del dolor que mis dos amigos deben de estar pasando, y voy hacia los árboles para consolarme. Para mi disgusto, ya no me siento en paz como alguna vez tuve en las ramas de los árboles – no he estado en paz desde el llamado de las gaviotas. Y una vez más mis emociones se tornan en frustración. A pesar de que aun amo a los árboles, No me puedo volver a sentir completamente sereno en su ambiente; mi corazón clama por el Mar, y no descansara hasta que no haya zarpado de la Tierra Media. De repente me doy cuenta de que el dolor en mi corazón es más que solo la pena por Arwen y Aragorn – sino que también es el desesperado deseo por el mar, que tan cerca estuve de olvidar durante mi viaje con Gimli, y ahora resurge con tal fuerza que siento ese lazo de los Elfos con Valinor. Por un momento es tan abrumador que considero seriamente la idea de irme con Elrond. Pero pienso de nuevo en la desgarradora mirada de Arwen cuando huyó de Galadriel, y me fuerzo a acallar el anhelo en mí. Arwen será privada de su _Adar _y de su abuela – no puedo permitirme ser tan egoísta como para dejarla yo también, no cuando ella tiene tan poco tiempo por su ahora nueva vida mortal. Tampoco puedo dejar a Aragorn, ni a Gimli, o a los Hobbits que aun debo visitar.

Tengo tantos amigos destinados a morir – no puedo irme hasta no haber pasado todo el tiempo que pueda con ellos. Quizá no sea capaz de darles la inmortalidad de los elfos, como algunas veces quisiera, pero puedo permanecer en sus vidas tanto como me sea posible, y por Elbereth que así será.

* * *

Mithrandir deja Imladris antes que los Elfos, llevándose consigo a Bilbo Bolsón, a quien los Valar aparentemente le han concedido el permiso para viajar a Valinor debido a su estatus como portador del anillo. Ellos irán a la comarca para traer a Frodo y a Sam, y a Merry y a Pippin, quienes los acompañaran a los puertos grises para decir adiós. Si he interpretando bien las palabras de Mithrandir, Frodo también navegara con ellos a las Tierras Imperecederas. Me despido de Bilbo, pero me arrepiento de que no veré a Frodo de nuevo, porque es muy probable que él ya se haya ido para cuando haga mi propio viaje hacia Valinor. Así que le doy un mensaje a Mithrandir, quien me asegura que le dará a Frodo mis despedidas.

La noche antes de que parta de Imladris por última vez, Elrond se queda un largo rato con Arwen en su antigua habitación. Aragorn se queda afuera, su mirada es apenada y melancólica; sé que le duele ver todo a lo que Arwen está renunciado por él tanto como lo duele por su padre adoptivo, y me quedo con él, esperando proveerle algo de consuelo. No escuchamos nada de la habitación de Arwen, y Aragorn mira a la luna mientras suspira pesadamente.

'Nunca debí pedirle esto.'

'Lo sé _mellon-nin,' _respondo. 'Y Arwen lo sabe también. Ella tomo su decisión por voluntad propia, basándose en el amor que siente por ti.'

'Ella los extrañara mucho.'

'Sí. Ninguna decisión viene sin dolor por el camino que no escogimos. Pero no debes olvidar la felicidad del camino escogido. Ella te ama Aragorn. Y a pesar de que le aflige el separase de su familia, no se arrepiente de su decisión de permanecer contigo.'

Aragorn no dice nada, pero asiente en entendimiento. Después de un rato el me mira. '¿Cuándo te irás?'

Ausente, contesto. 'Permaneceré hasta que regreses a Gondor. Después de eso regresaré a Eryn Lasgalen por un tiempo. Quiero ver a _Ada _de nuevo.'

'No, Legolas, no me refiero a cuando te iras de Rivendell, sino a cuando partirás a Valinor.'

Bruscamente lo volteo a ver, mis ojos duelen. Aragorn lo ve y explica, 'Sé que el mar te llama, _mellon-nin. _De hecho esperaba que te fueras con Elrond para satisfacer el llamado del Mar.'

'Estel, ¿_quieres_ que me vaya?' no lo he llamado por su nombre élfico desde que supe cual era su verdadero nombre, pero sale de mis labios debido al shock de lo que acaba de decir.

'¡Por supuesto que no!' exclama. 'pero sé que el llamado puede ser irresistible, no desearía que te mantengas en la Tierra Media si no eres feliz aquí, no importan mis sentimientos.'

Le cuesta decir eso, lo sé. He sido su amigo por tanto tiempo que no puede imaginar vivir en la Tierra Media sin mi – de hecho, a pesar de que he vivido más de dos milenios antes de conocerlo, tampoco puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Han pasado ochenta años desde que encontré a ese joven en los jardines de Imladris, pero nuestro lazo de amistad no son sólo los años, sino la sangre, sudor, y lágrimas, por los imposibles peligros y la amenaza mundial, pero sobre todo, fraternidad. Mirando a Aragorn bajo el cielo estrellado – él es el Rey Elessar ahora, pero siempre será Aragorn para mi – sé que no puedo partir antes de que el muera.

'Estel, el Mar siempre estará ahí, pero tú no permanecerás en la Tierra Media para siempre. Te juro que me quedare hasta que tu reinado concluya y tú pases a la sombra de la muerte.'

Los ojos de Aragorn se abren mientras me mira alarmado. 'No, Legolas, no hagas tal juramento. No quiero ser el responsable de negarte tu paso a Valinor.'

'Por una vez en tu terca vida, Aragorn, escúchame. No estoy negando mi Llamado del Mar, simplemente lo estoy poniendo de lado hasta que me sienta listo para completarlo. No me siento listo, y no lo estaré hasta que te hayas ido, así que no me iré. Aún tengo demasiadas cosas en la Tierra Media.'

Él me mira sorprendido, y sus ojos se llenan de gratitud, y siento como el calor de mi corazón por el Llamado del Mar se extingue.

'¿Estás seguro, Legolas?'

Encuentro una cautelosa esperanza en sus ojos solemnes. 'Una vez te dije que no renunciaría a ninguno de los años que tengo contigo. Así como ahora no me queda mucho tiempo para disfrutar de tu compañía – no tengo intenciones de acortar aun mas ese tiempo partiendo antes del fin de tus días.'

Sus ojos de se alivian, y por unos minutos ambos olvidamos que para esta hora mañana, la Casa de Elrond ya nunca más tendrá a su señor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despedimos a Elrond y a Galadriel, así como a Glorfindel y a Lindir y a los demás elfos de Rivendell que mañana partirán también. Arwen los despide con una gentil sonrisa, pero no me engaña – ella ha crecido con estos elfos en la casa de su padre, y para ella, este adiós es el definitivo. Ella sonríe para expresar genuina alegría porque ellos se irán a vivir dichosamente a las Tierras Imperecederas, pero su innegable dolor por la separación habita en sus ojos. Elladan y Elrohir toman una de sus manos cada uno en muestra de solidaridad; ellos aun no se irán, tampoco Lord Celeborn – pero sus ojos están tan abiertos como los de Arwen, y están conteniendo el dolor por su hermana. Y me doy cuenta que los gemelos partirán antes de que la vida de Arwen termine – ellos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ver a su hermana irse a donde ellos no pueden seguirla, así que ellos se irán antes para no tener que presenciar su muerte.

Como prometí, permanezco en Imladris hasta que Arwen y Aragorn se retiran a Gondor, y después me dirijo a Eryn Lasgalen, donde lo primero que hago es abrazar a _Adar _como no lo he hecho desde hace siglos. Él está desconcertado por mi repentina muestra de afecto, e inmediatamente llega a la conclusión de que voy a partir.

'Legolas, no te aferres tanto,' me dice. 'Yo partiré muy pronto – en este siglo, de hecho, y nos veremos en las Tierras Imperecederas.'

'Aun no me voy, _Ada.'_

Mi Rey frunce el ceño. '¿entonces por qué tan repentino afecto?'

'Lord Elrond y Lady Galadriel se han ido a los Puertos Grises. Vengo de Imladris después de ver a Arwen despedirse de ellos. Estaba muy triste, _Ada. _Mi corazón se rompe por ella.'

_Ada _suspira mientras se aleja. '¿Ya has comenzado a sentir el dolor que se acerca a ti, no es así?' Sacude su cabeza. '_Iôn-nin, _te advertí que esto pasaría. Te has vuelto muy cercano a los mortales, eso no es sano.'

Yo también suspiro, reconociendo la tensión de alguna vieja discusión familiar. 'No me voy a alejar de mis amigos para evitar el dolor. Prefiero disfrutar su amor mientras puedo, que nunca saber de la gran amistad que pude haber tenido con ellos. Sé que sufriré muchísimo por sus pérdidas, _Ada, _pero no cambiaría su compañía por nada.'

La cara de _Adar _es sepulcral. 'El dolor que sufrirás cuando ellos mueran será profundo, Legolas, para los Elfos es un dolor excesivo el ver a sus amigos mortales sufrir el destino de los Hombres – y tú tienes demasiados que perderás. El Rey Elessar, ese insufrible Enano, tus amigos medianos…'

'Cuando el tiempo llegue, 'digo, incapaz de pensarlo demasiado, 'encontraré una manera de lidiar con ello.'

De algún modo, a pesar de mi creciente aprensión por lo inevitable – la cual crece más y más cada año- me las arreglo para asegurarle a _Ada _que estaré bien.

* * *

Asiento mi colonia en Ithilien en los inicios de la Cuarta Edad. Al principio gasto una considerable cantidad de tiempo ahí, trabajando con un puñado de los míos de Eryn Lasgalen para restaurar los bosque de allí y establecer un prospero tratado con los hombres de la ciudad. En el proceso me vuelvo muy buen amigo de Faramir – ahora príncipe de Ithilien, titulo otorgado por Aragorn – con quien encajo fácilmente porque conocí y respete a su hermano, y porque su esposa es una de mis amigas. Por muchos años todo está bien, y por la mayoría soy capaz de poner de lado mis pensamientos melancólicos, y mostrarme despreocupado y alegre como debería de estarlo en tales años dorados. En esas ocasiones en que soy incapaz de ignorar mi malestar por el acortamiento de las vidas de mi amigos, saco a Gimli de sus cuevas en el Abismo de Helm y paso algún tiempo viajando con él – siempre es un placer y una efectiva distracción, y para cuando regresamos de nuestras aventuras, estoy listo para disfrutar mi tiempo restante en la Tierra Media.

Y el por qué es Gimli con quien viajo en esas ocasiones… podría decir que es porque es mi amigo más cercano después de Aragorn, y Aragorn no puede alejarse de sus deberes como Rey, y a los Hobbits no les gusta dejar la comarca cada par de años – pero lo cierto es que sé que no hay una razón real. Solo disfruto mucho de la compañía de Gimli – pero en mi corazón sé que de todos mis amigos mortales Gimli será el que vivirá más, y es por esa razón que lo escojo para viajar a través de la Tierra Media. Casi puedo olvidarme acerca de la mortalidad de mis amigos con Gimli, porque el envejece lentamente y su raza es una de las pocas cuyas vidas que no pasan en un parpadeo para los Elfos.

Y así pasan los años. Gobierno en Ithilien con Faramir; visito a Aragorn al menos una vez cada tres años. Cumplo mi promesa de visitar la Comarca y soy entretenido con mucho gusto por Sam, Merry y Pippin. Lucho con Aragorn y el Rey Éomer contra los grupos de orcos que aún vagan en la Tierra Media. Hago un viaje a las cuevas de Gimli cada año porque él insiste en que así sea. Paso tiempo con Eldarion, el hijo de Arwen y Aragorn, y le enseño a usar el arco – y para el disgusto de sus padres, también les enseño a las dos hermanas de Eldarion. Ocasionalmente regreso a Imladris a visitar a Elladan y Elrohir; me despido de _Adar _cuando el parte y continuo acallando mi propio llamado del mar. Viajo con Gimli, y trato de aliviar el dolor de lo que se que algún día vendrá.

* * *

Estas palabras me alcanzan en el cuarto mes del año 63 de la Cuarta Edad, el Rey Éomer muere. Faramir y Éowyn se van para el funeral real, y yo los sigo tan pronto como he arreglado quién gobernara Ithilien en nuestra ausencia.

Es el primer amigo que conozco que muere de causas naturales – Éomer tenía noventa y tres años y aún estaba claro de mente cuando la edad lo reclamó – y la atmosfera de este velatorio es distinta de aquellos que he presenciado antes. La familia de Éomer se lamenta, pero no está el rastro de agonía que acompaña a las muertes en batalla, nada de la debilitante desesperación que viene con el pensamiento de que esa persona debió haber vivido muchos años más y que les fue injustamente arrebatada; en vez de ello esto es calmado, con un silencioso pesar, lamentando la muerte del amado hombre y buen rey, pero con el consuelo y algo de celebración de saber que vivió una vida plena y que se fue en paz. La esposa e hijo de Éomer son quizá los que más lamentan su muerte, pero no se muestran enojados. Éowyn llora, pero no solloza como lo hizo por Théodred o por Théoden. La mirada de Aragorn muestra tristeza, pero no está abrumado, así que muestra sus respetos para su compañero Rey. Arwen solo derrama un par de lágrimas – parece haber aceptado el Regalo de los Hombres con la gracia que la caracteriza.

Yo soy menos optimista.

Pensé que dolería menos si su muerte no era resultado de una batalla o una enfermedad – de hecho, Éomer me dijo en mi última visita que no esperaba vivir mucho mas, y que estaba satisfecho con su vida y se podría ir en paz – pero mi corazón aún duele, y mis lágrimas caen libremente pero no hago ningún ruido.

Me encuentro brevemente con Merry y con Pippin quienes me informan que se mudaran a Minas Tirith, ahora que sus esposas han muerto y que se han retirado de sus respectivos oficios – y estoy sorprendido de cuan viejos lucen. Ya no son esos animados y traviesos medianos que conocí – lo juguetón permanece aun con la edad, pero sus caras están arrugadas y sus cabellos se han tornado grises, y ya no se persiguen el uno al otro como alguna vez lo hicieron. Sam partió a las Tierras Imperecederas hace poco, y muy pronto estos dos Hobbits se irán de la Tierra Media dejando solo a un Elfo, un Hombre y un Enano para recordar a la Comunidad – y no será por mucho. Merry y Pippin me abrazan y me dicen que no me preocupe, pero a pesar de que escondo mi dolor de ellos, no puedo engañar al Rey de Gondor. Aragorn apoya su mano en mi hombro en señal de simpatía, pero no es capaz de confortarme – lo necesitan en Gondor, y él y su reina (y los Hobbits) se van tan pronto como termina la ceremonia. En vez de él, es Gimli – querido Gimli, quien vino solo calmadamente a ofrecer su adiós final con mucha dignidad a nuestro amigo – quien se queda a mi lado. Con una dolorosa conciencia me doy cuenta de que mi amigo Enano también está envejeciendo – su barba roja ahora esta generosamente adornada con gris. Parece que hacia donde mire, estoy rodeado de recordatorios de las inevitables muertes de mis amigos, incluso el cabello gris y las arrugas en la cara de Aragorn. Solo Arwen permanece intacta – quizá ahora sea mortal, pero su gracia élfica permanece, y la Estrella de la Tarde retiene su belleza, incluso si lentamente se esfuma.

'Ah, Legolas, nos estamos haciendo viejos,' dice Gimli mientas Faramir asiente y coloca su brazo alrededor de su esposa y se retiran al interior. 'Pereciese que fue hace no mucho cuando Éomer estaba juzgando nuestro concurso de bebida en los salones de Rohan, ¿no es así, muchacho?'

'Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer,' respondo, mis labios formando una involuntaria sonrisa. 'él estaba asombrado por mi tolerancia.'

Gimli resopla – recuerda nuestro ahora-famoso concurso con mucha menos afición que yo. '¡Pah! Un Enano vencido por un Elfo en un juego de beber, ¡eso nunca se ha oído!'

'No he tomado cerveza desde ese día,' confieso mientras miro a Gimli. 'ven, mi amigo, vayamos por algo en memoria del Rey Éomer.'

Gimli sonríe hacia mí. '¡Sí, Legolas, ya dijiste!'

Eso es exactamente lo que hacemos – de hecho, lo hacemos en la misma habitación que la última vez que bebimos juntos en Rohan. Pero a pesar de que Gimli bebe muy feliz bajo el atardecer, ninguna cantidad de alcohol puede llevarse el dolor que pesa en mi.

Mientras el sol se pone, miro a la ventana y alzo mi jarra. '_Mae govannen, ar-_Éomer. _Quel esta. Namaarie, mellon-nin.'__**(1)**_

* * *

**(1)** 'Bienvenido, Rey Éomer. Descansa en paz. Adiós, amigo mío.

* * *

En poco tiempo, me parece, Aragorn me llama a Gondor para los funerales de Merry y Pippin. Ellos han fallecido en Minas Tirith menos de dos años después de mudarse, y con solo minutos de diferencia. Me encuentro llorando de agradecimiento a los Valar porque los nobles Hobbits murieron el mismo día, porque su lazo era tan fuerte que de igual modo hubieran sentido una pena agobiante si uno hubiera perecido antes que el otro. Al menos de este modo ellos pueden hacer su viaje final de la misma manera que hicieron todo lo demás en vida: juntos.

Y en algún lugar a través de mis lágrimas, me doy cuenta de que yo siento más dolor que Merry o Pippin, porque los muertos no sienten – Y es impactante lo irónico que es, porque es el muerto el que muere.

'¿No los llevaremos de regreso a la comarca?' le pregunto a Aragorn en la noche mientras está sentado su sala con bebida en mano. El Rey Elessar niega con la cabeza.

'Pidieron ser enterrados aquí en Gondor. Dijeron que desde que Frodo y Sam se habían ido a Valinor, no quedaba nadie en la Comarca que recordara lo que habían hecho por la Tierra Media, y en vez de ello preferían descansar para siempre en el reino que ellos ayudaron a salvar de Mordor.'

Bajo la mirada, incapaz de mostrarle a mi viejo amigo cuanto me afecta. 'Hobbits,' murmuro. 'Nobles hasta el final.'

'Ciertamente,' Aragorn acepta. 'Y ciertamente los enterrare junto a mí, cuando yo muera.'

Mi cabeza se alza para mirarlo con ojos heridos. 'Por favor, Estel, no hables de tales cosas.'

'Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tales amigos tan leales y dignos.' Insiste.

'No es eso a lo que me refiero, sino a la manera en que hablas de tu propia muerte, de manera tan arrogante, como si no te importara.'

'Porque no me importa, te lo he dicho antes, no le temo a la muerte.' Aragorn me mira con seriedad. 'Legolas, debes prepárate. El tiempo nos está alcanzando a todos, y mis propios años en la Tierra Media se acortan, quizá aun me queden varias décadas, pero el día en que acepte el "abrazo" de Mandos se aproxima.'

'No,' Lloro, '¡no se aproxima! Ya no hables, Aragorn - ¡Soy incapaz de concebir tales pensamientos!'

'La negación no te llevara a ninguna parte, mi amigo.' Aragorn deja su copa y toma mis manos entre las suyas, su cara comprensiva pero decidida. 'Legolas, tú me juraste que no partirías hasta que yo falleciera. Ahora requiero otra promesa tuya.' Intento protestar, pero él se mantiene firme. '_Mellon-nin, _cuando todos hayamos fallecido y tú seas el único que quede, no quiero que languidezcas de pena en la Tierra Media cuando el mar te llama y sabes que podrás hallar cura en Valinor.'

'No puedo imaginar ninguna magia en Valinor que pueda sanar tanto dolor en mi alma.'

'En ese caso no debes quedarte, y debes partir a los Puertos Grises mañana.'

Lo observo anonadado. '¡Aragorn, hice un juramento!'

'Si eso significa que deberás sufrir la pena de verme morir, entonces con gusto te libero de el. Si partes antes te salvaras del dolor de mi muerte, te dejaré ir.'

'¡No!' Niego con vehemencia. '¡Jamás! ¡El dolor será aun más grande si parto antes del fin de tus días! ¡No romperé mi juramento!'

Aragorn busca mi mirada, y parece encontrar lo que busca porque asiente. 'entonces no te vayas, pero prométeme que te irás a las Tierras Imperecederas en el momento de mi muerte, tu dolor será mucho menor en Valinor.'

Inclino mi cabeza acogiendo sus palabras. Incluso si se está asegurando de mi bienestar – es un hábito que ha tenido desde los días más tempranos de nuestra amistad, porque yo soy el inmortal y él es el más vulnerable. 'Si, Aragorn. Prometo que partiré en cuanto mueras, no demorare.'

El sonríe y libera mi mano; el calor de su mano hace que el aire parezca frio, e intento no pensar en el momento en que mis manos jamás vuelvan a sentir ese toque.

* * *

Los meses pasan y entierro mi dolor otra vez, ocupándome en Ithilien y en viajes con Gimli, quien está siempre dispuesto a acompañarme, a pesar de que se está comenzando a quejar de que lo alejo demasiado seguido de las Cavernas Relucientes. Han pasado siete años desde que Merry y Pippin se fueron, y finalmente comienzo a sentir menos el dolor cuando el tiempo reclama a otro de mis amigos. Éowyn muere en el año 72, y como el Lord de Ithilien, es Faramir quien preside su funeral. El dolor del Administrador de Gondor supera al de cualquier otro en Ithilien, Gondor o Rohan. La dama Éowyn era amada en las tres regiones, pero por nadie más que por su esposo. El lamento de Faramir era obvio para todos, y por primera vez, no siento pena por quien se fue, sino por quien se quedó.

Una semana después llamo a Faramir para preguntarle acerca de su bienestar. Él me permite pasar, y nos sentamos en silencio por un largo rato mientras el reúne sus pensamientos.

'Se fue muy pronto.'

Ha estado callado por tanto tiempo que me sobresalto cuando finalmente habla. 'Si,' concuerdo. 'Pero vivió una larga y feliz vida.' Encuentro que en esta muerte en particular, las trivialidades y palabras de consuelo son más sencillas – comienzo a comprender que no es por el muerto por quien nos debemos lamentar, sino por los seres amados que se quedaron recordándolos.

'Si, noventa y ocho es una edad avanzada.' Faramir sonríe, pero no se refleja en sus ojos. 'Y aun así aquí estoy; con ciento diez años, yo vivía cuando Éowyn aun no.'

Parpadeo de aturdimiento. '¿estás diciendo lo que creo que dices?'

'No sé lo que piensas, Legolas, sólo lo que yo pienso. Éowyn y yo siempre pensamos que yo sería el primero en perecer, siendo que soy doce años mayor que ella y que en condición física yo era el más débil de los dos.' No digo nada a pesar de que concuerdo – recuerdo numerosas veces en que la dama de Ithilien atendió los alimentos de su esposo.

'No está en nuestras manos decidir en qué momento terminaran nuestras vidas,' digo en cambio.

'No, estas en lo cierto – solo los Medio Elfos y los Dúnedain tienen ese don. No envidio el título de Aragorn, o su reino, pero sí su habilidad de elegir cuando se irá. Si tuviera el poder, hubiera escogido morir antes que Éowyn, porque nunca aceptaré una vida sin ella.'

De repente recuerdo otra noche, y otra conversación, en la víspera de una boda. Las palabras de Arwen invaden mi mente: '_aún no vez la magnitud de la carga se nos ha dado.' _Faramir está sufriendo sin su esposa, es obvio - ¿es esto a lo que se refería? Las circunstancias no podrían ser mas diferentes, pero el sentimiento es el mismo; Arwen no quería vivir sin su amado, y aquí está Faramir, un Hombre, declarando lo mismo. Me golpea tal revelación. ¿Es esta, entonces, la razón del Destino Mortal? ¿Morir y de esa manera no tener que soportar vivir a través de siglos y milenios sin las personas que amas y que ya han fallecido?

Faramir suspira y me saca de mi reflexión. 'De hecho, Legolas, estoy cansado.' Confiesa. 'He vivido bastante más que el promedio, y me he cansado de mis años. No sé cuanto más he de vivir, pero creo que estaré complacido cuando mi hora por fin llegue.'

'Constantemente he oído a personas ancianas decirme eso,' reflexione. 'Incluso he escuchado de gente de mi raza quienes se cansaron tanto de la vida que se desvanecieron de la Tierra Media. Aún no comprendo cómo alguien podría decir tal cosa.'

Faramir ríe. 'Oh, Legolas – sé que no lo comprendes, pero cuando uno vive por tanto, las memorias pueden convertirse en una gran carga. Las penas y los corazones rotos acumulados por tantos años pueden hacer que deseemos un respiro en la muerte. En esto, tanto como es otros aspectos, los Hombres son menos resistentes que los Elfos; pero pienso que incluso los Elfos sienten el peso de sus años una vez que han vivido suficiente.' Sé bastante bien de la carga de la que está hablando.

'Cierto, tus palabras tienen sentido,' replico. 'nunca antes había pensado de esa manera, pero ahora que me has hablado de ello, me temo que debo concordar.' Dudo, pero debo saberlo, así que lo presiono, 'Faramir, mi gente denomina a la muerte el Regalo de los Hombres. Como uno ¿lo consideras así?'

La expresión de mi amigo se torna en una pensativa, y de hecho sonríe mientras contesta, 'Cuando era joven, no. Pero ahora que he vivido, debo decir que si lo considero así. Los Hombres no están hechos para vivir por tanto tiempo. Cuando la muerte finalmente acuda a mí, recibiré su abrazo. No tengo Tierras Imperecederas que imaginarme, pero quizá en la vida póstuma de los Hombres me reuniré con Éowyn y Boromir.' El coloca su arrugada mano en mi hombro. 'Eres tú, mi amigo, quien tendrá que seguir viviendo sin nosotros.'

Son palabras duras de reflexionar, y por primera vez en mi vida – que no es tan larga para los estándares élficos – me comienzo a preguntar si este destino mortal que tanto he maldecido y lamentado es de hecho lo que mi gente dice que es: un Regalo de los Hombres.

* * *

Faramir ve cumplido su deseo en cuestión de tiempo; diez años después de nuestra conversación, él se une a Éowyn en su tumba en Emys Arnen. Saber que el conocería su muerte en términos serenos y felices hace que de alguna manera mi dolor se calme, y encuentro en mi corazón la esperanza de que ciertamente podrá ver a su hermano y a su esposa de nuevo.

Pero para mí, el peso de otra perdida es añadido a mi alma, y finalmente comprendo porque la mayoría de mi gente es tan cuidadosa de no atarse con los mortales – el dolor de su inevitable muerte es agudo, sin duda, y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que hay peores cosas que el destino mortal. Después de casi veintitrés siglos de vida, vengo a ver que el Regalo de los Hombres es ciertamente eso, un regalo; pesado puede ser el Destino de los Hombres, pero aún más pesado es el Destino de los Elfos.

Por ello debo cargar con el peso de mis memorias, sin esperanza de libertad en la muerte.

* * *

Poco después del primer siglo de la Cuarta Edad, Elladan y Elrohir vienen a visitarme a Ithilien y traen consigo las noticias que he estado esperando desde que _adar _se fue a las Tierras Imperecederas.

'Estamos partiendo Legolas,' me informa Elladan. 'para el año que entra Ithilien será lo único que quede en la Tierra Media del poderío de los Eldar.'

'No es así, Eryn Lasgalen aún se mantiene,' le recuerdo. Lord Celeborn se hizo cargo de mi hogar en el bosque después de que _Adar _partió con la mayoría de los elfos del bosque.

Sin embargo Elladan sacude la cabeza. 'Eryn Lasgalen se vaciara antes de que el otoño llegue a su fin. Celeborn también estará navegando, y con él se irán el resto de los elfos del bosque que no se fueron con Thranduil.'

'_Daeradar _extraña a su esposa,' Elrohir agrega.

'Ya veo,' esperaba que la mayoría de mi gente partiera antes que yo, pero no esperaba que mi colonia fuera la última colonia élfica en la Tierra Media. Lamento un poco que Eryn Lasgalen, mi hermoso hogar por más de dos milenios, jamás volverá a escuchar la Canción de los Eldar ni volverá a sentir nuestro toque, pero hace mucho que acepte que mi lugar ya no es en Greenwood.

Elrohir malinterpreta mi pequeño suspiro de arrepentimiento por mi reino olvidado y lo toma como uno de tristeza por el hecho de que se están yendo, y acelera su explicación. 'Nos quedaríamos por más tiempo Legolas, pero el Mar nos llama, y ya no tenemos nada que nos ancle aquí a diferencia tuya. Estel está envejeciendo – hago una mueca ante el recordatorio – y no pasara mucho antes de que muera.'

'Y una vez que eso suceda, Arwen lo seguirá pronto,' Elladan añade con una voz llena de pesar. 'Elrohir y yo no deseamos verla desvanecerse.'

'No necesitas explicarlo,' le aseguro. 'He sabido desde hace mucho que no estarían hasta que ellos estuvieran a punto de pasar.'

'¿Estás seguro de que deseas hacerlo?' Elrohir cuestiona seriamente. 'Dolerá, Legolas, más de lo que puedas imaginar.'

'Estel ha crecido como nuestro hermano, y sin duda lo amamos,' dice Elladan, 'pero ustedes son más cercanos que hermanos. El dolor será grande.'

'Lo sé.' Ay, Valar, lo sé. 'Pero jure que no partiría hasta que el falleciera, y me mantendré firme a mi palabra. Aragorn y Gimli son lo único que queda de la Comunidad.'

'¿También planeas quedarte hasta que el Enano se vaya? ¿O Arwen?' Elrohir pregunta.

'No. Aragorn me hizo prometer que zaparía tan pronto como el muera. El no desea que prolongue mi pena quedándome en la Tierra Media sin él.'

'Estel es muy sabio para ser un humano,' Elladan aprueba. No importa cuántos otros nombres tenga Aragorn, los gemelos nunca le dicen por ninguno excepto Estel.

'Debe ser porque aprendió bien de nuestra sabiduría élfica, hermano mío,' dice Elrohir en broma.

Elladan sonríe. 'ciertamente.'

Miro de un gemelo a otro asombrado '¿Qué sabiduría?' bromeo. 'Muy seguido me he cuestionado seriamente si Elrond falseo su año de nacimiento – son tan infantiles que es imposible que sean setecientos años mayores que yo.'

'Lo dice el principito _laegrim _quien juega con un Enano sin importarle nada bajo el cielo,' reta Elrohir con una sonrisa.

'No debemos rezagarnos,' Elladan dice, a pesar de que el también esta sonriendo – ha pasado mucho desde que nos burlamos uno del otro, y la ligereza de la burla es un bienvenido respiro sobre el dolor que nos aguarda a todos. 'Vinimos a decirte primerio porque Ithilien estaba en el camino, pero debemos ir a Minas Tirith para despedirnos de Estel y de Arwen.' Me niego a dejar que cualquier rastro de compasión se muestre en mi voz; Elladan y Elrohir tendrán dolor suficiente sin el mío. 'Si pretendes visitar por última vez Imladris antes de que se vacíe por completo debes ir antes de la mitad del verano.'

'Si, Recordaré eso. _Aa' i'sil nora lanne'lle, mellyn-nin. Tenna'ento lye omenta.'__**(2)**_

'_Namaarie an-hi, Legolas,' _me dicen y se van. **(3)**

Me dejan solo una vez más para reflexionar acerca de mi tiempo restante en la Tierra Media, y el hacha que espera caer sobre mi larga amistad con Aragorn. El dolor en mi corazón ha incrementado con cada muerte de un amigo a lo largo de los últimos dos años; pero ninguno cercano a mí ha muerto desde Faramir, quien partió hace veinte años, y me las he arreglado bien para mantener mis pensamientos más melancólicos a raya, más que nada por mi recién descubierto entendimiento acerca del Regalo de los Hombres. Pero las palabras de Elladan y Elrohir los han traído de regreso a mi mente, y me vuelvo depresivo e inquieto, y no tengo manera de calmar estos sentimientos (he cesado de atraer a Gimli a viajes espontáneos desde que alcanzo los doscientos veintitrés años de edad, aproximadamente veintiún años atrás). Incapaz de permanecer quieto, tomo mi capa y voy al exterior. Bajo la luz de las estrellas, intento aclarar mi cabeza y calmar mi corazón.

Así como Elladan y Elrohir dijeron, Aragorn está envejeciendo – recientemente celebró su cumpleaños número ciento noventa y dos, y mi tiempo con él se acorta aun mas, marchándose rápido cuando deseo pausarlo. El final de la vida de Gimli también está cerca – La esperanza de vida de un Enano es de doscientos cincuenta años, y Gimli tiene doscientos cuarenta y cuatro. Muy pronto, yo seré el único recordatorio de la Comunidad, y el saber de la miseria que me aguarda ha estado pesando sobre mi alma por tantas décadas hasta ahora, residiendo en el mismo lugar que el dolor de negar mi llamado del Mar. Y aún así, a pesar de que sé que estoy destinado a un gran pesar en un futuro muy cercano, no puedo arrepentirme de los amigos que he hecho. He estado genuinamente feliz este último siglo desde la Guerra del Anillo – sería un Elfo miserable si no pudiera deleitarme en la paz y prosperidad de la era en curso, Las memorias que he hecho en estos años valen todo el dolor que se avecina.

Solo espero ser capaz de recordar esto cuando la hora le llegue a Aragorn.

* * *

**Daeradar: **Abuelo

**Laegrim: **Elfo de los Bosques

**(2) **'que el viento llene sus velas, amigos míos. Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo.'

**(3) **'Adiós por ahora, Legolas.'

* * *

Es a finales de otoño cuando caigo presa de un capricho y visito Minas Tirith. Al principio pienso poco en ello – la mayoría de mis visitas a Aragorn en estos años han sido arregladas cuando la fantasía se apodera de mi – pero esta vez, mientas me acerco a la Ciudad Blanca, un profundo presentimiento llena mi corazón, y apresuro a Aranarth, mi caballo, a trotar más rápido. La ciudad no se ve diferente de la última vez que estuve aquí, ni se debe a mi visita espontanea, pero de alguna manera se que algo está a punto de suceder, y que he llegado justo a tiempo.

Aragorn me saluda calmada y felizmente cuando me anuncian en la sala del trono, y él tampoco esta diferente de la última vez que lo vi, hace cerca de seis meses atrás. Está viejo, sí – su cabello y su barba son plateados-blancos ahora, y su caminar es más lento – pero aún está saludable y fuerte, y las líneas que adornan su cara no le dan un aspecto marchito, sino que le otorgan un aspecto sabio, digno de un rey como él. Sin embargo mi corazón no está calmado, y no descansara hasta que no haya escuchado de su propia boca que todo está bien.

Mis ojos encajan perfectamente con mi intención cuando sin siquiera una palabra, mi viejo amigo ríe y me extiende una mano para invitarme a caminar con él.

'Ciertamente, Legolas, tu puntualidad es impecable,' me dice, sonando impresionado mientras paseamos a través de los jardines reales del séptimo anillo. 'estaba a punto de hacer una invitación para ti cuando llegaste.'

'Parece que mi misteriosa habilidad de sentir cuando me necesitas se mantiene tan firme como siempre,' digo. 'Ahora, ¿podrías decirme para que necesitabas mi presencia?' mi voz se torna preocupada mientras pregunto, 'está todo bien ¿no es así?'

Aragorn sonríe gentilmente, pero sus ojos demuestran tristeza. 'Nada está mal, _mellon-nin, _todo va como debería.'

Estas palabras están bien, pero el tono no es el correcto. 'De alguna manera eso no me convence,' digo. 'Por favor Aragorn, dime qué está mal.' Nos detenemos junto al Árbol Blanco de Gondor, el único árbol en todo el reino que está cargado de retoños a pesar de que no es temporada. Aun así las majestuosas flores blancas comienzan a marchitarse – el frio está comenzando a afectarlas.

Aragorn suspira, y acaricia el tronco del Árbol. 'Mi hora se acerca, Legolas. Creo que no gobernaré ni un año más.'

Mi corazón se hunde como una roca, y estoy siendo atacado por ambos dolores, físico y emocional de mi llamado del Mar. La combinación de los dos es tan sofocante que tengo que apoyarme en el Árbol Blanco.

'¿Legolas?' Aragorn se preocupa. '¿estás bien?'

Deseo tranquilizarlo, porque sé que está preocupado por mi más de lo que debería; pero mi pena es dolorosa, y solo puedo murmurar, 'No me dejes, Estel. Por favor.' Hubo un tiempo en que no estaría rogando a un condenado a morir como lo hago ahora, pero he madurado mucho desde que mi orgullo élfico es la ultima de mis preocupaciones, más aún en este momento.

La cara de Aragorn se suaviza en entendimiento a mi plegaria. 'Sabíamos que eventualmente este día llegaría, _mellon-nin. _Y he vivido demasiado.'

'No es suficiente. _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, _Estel, no es suficiente.' **(4)**

'_Mellon-nin, _creo que ningún número de años será suficiente para ti, pero para mí, siento que he vivido suficiente tiempo.'

'No estoy listo,' Lloro. 'Por favor, Estel, no estoy preparado para dejarte ir. Necesito más tiempo para prepararme.'

'Ya has tenido más de dos siglos, Legolas.'

'Y te ruego, dame un poco más,' imploro. 'Tú eres un Dúnedain; tú puedes escoger el día de tu muerte. _Lá na-gwend-enc, _si me amas, escoge no irte tan pronto.' **(5)**

'Legolas,' Aragorn dice gentilmente mientras coloca sus manos en mis hombros temblorosos, 'Es precisamente porque soy un Dúnedain que he decidido dejarlos pronto. Prefiero dejar _Arda _mientras aun estoy sano, y morir con dignidad, que esperar hasta que mi cuerpo y alma se hayan marchitado con la edad. Eso es lo que sucederá si no escojo morir antes de que el invierno venga.'

'¡Antes del invierno!' Mi corazón se está rompiendo, mi alma se está desgarrando donde estoy, y ya ni siquiera siento el llamado del Mar en medio de tanto dolor. '¡No, Estel, no puede ser! ¡Tendré menos de un mes contigo, es muy poco! ¿No podrías retrasarlo tanto como puedas, por el bien mío y de Arwen si no es por el tuyo?'

'No lo haré. Eldarion es suficientemente grande y está listo para ser rey, y debo decir honestamente que estoy cansado, y deseo descansar. También Arwen, hablaré con ella como he hecho contigo.'

'Estel…' Ruego, pero es inútil.

'Hago esto también por ti, _gwador-nin,' _dice. Te he mantenido por mucho en la Tierra Media, y debo confesar que la culpa de mantenerte alejado de Valinor nunca me lo ha hecho fácil.' Abro mi boca para protestar, pero él me reta, 'Dime, Legolas, ¿Cuánto te ha lastimado el llamado del Mar en los últimos seis años?

No contesto. El dolor del llamado varía como las estaciones – a veces es intolerable, pero también hay veces en que se mantiene inactivo, solo un aburrido pesar. No puedo negar que ha empeorado en los últimos años, sin embargo Aragorn lo lee en mis ojos, no importa cuánto trate de esconderlo de él.

'No tienes _nada _por lo que sentirte culpable, Aragorn,' Lloro. 'Escogí quedarme porque el dolor de ser separado de ti habría sido diez veces peor que el dolor de negar el llamado del Mar. Por favor, ¿no ves lo que me estás haciendo? No me dejes, Estel – no aún, no antes del invierno, no tan pronto -_¡por favor!'_

Pero no importa cuánto ruego, lloro e imploro, Aragorn no se deja llevar.

'Legolas, por favor, no llores,' me suplica. 'No te invite solo para que presenciaras mi muerte. Aún no me voy, y deseo pasar un tiempo más contigo antes de que me vaya. ¿Puedes disfrutar nuestros últimos días juntos – un tramo final de placer y alegría – antes de lamentarte?'

Inhalo profundamente, aguantando mis emociones mientras Aragorn espera mi respuesta. Espera hacerme olvidar, hacerme feliz con su compañía antes de que se vaya para siempre. Mis lágrimas se han gastado este día, pero no dudo de que llorare lo suficiente como para llenar una rivera en las próximas semanas. Aún así, no le puedo negar a mi mejor amigo un último regalo; he pasado ya muchos años manteniendo la pena a raya - ¿Qué son unas pocas semanas más? Me obligo a sonreír.

'Por ti, _gwador-nin, _hare lo que sea.'

Aragorn sonríe, brillante y alegremente, y lleno de afecto por mí, y quiero llorar de nuevo – pero no lo hare, estoy decidido a no lamentarme mientras Aragorn aún viva, aunque pronto lo deberé dejar ir.

Tendré suficiente para lamentarme una vez que me haya dejado.

* * *

**(4) **'Por el mar y las estrellas, Estel…'

**(5) **'Por favor, por nuestra amistad…'

**Gwador-nin: **Hermano mío (jurado).

* * *

Aragorn ya ha mandado a llamar a Gimli, y el buen Enano llega unos seis días después que yo. Se ha vuelto gruñón con la edad, y jura y maldice mientras se alivia de bajarse del poni.

'Ven a caballo, decía,' se quejaba mientras le ayudaba a bajar. 'será más rápido, decía. Quizá ha olvidado cuan bajos somos los Enanos y cuan fiambres se vuelven nuestras articulaciones con la edad – parece que tendré que darle una lección, muy estricta.'

'Si es tan incomodo, ¿entonces por qué seguiste el consejo de Aragorn?' cuestiono. Mi amigo me dedica una mirada mordaz.

'Si pensabas que iba a venir _caminando _desde el Abismo de Helm, eres aun mas iluso que el Rey de los Hombres.'

'Mis disculpas, Gimli, pero aun no lo comprendo, si no ibas a caminar o a montar, ¿Cómo planeabas llegar a Minas Tirith?'

'Hago la mayoría de mis viajes en carreta, Elfo. Es más lento, pero más cómodo.'

No me molesto en preguntarle a Gimli el porqué no viajo en carreta esta vez. Él sabe porque ha sido convocado a Minas Tirith, sabe lo que va a suceder.

Aragorn saluda cálidamente a Gimli, y el Enano profiere una sarta de palabras acerca de cómo lo arrastró a Gondor en caballo, pero su ira es poco entusiasta y en el mejor de los casos inexistente. Para visitarlo, Gimli hubiera viajado en águila si hubiera sido preciso.

Los tres pasamos mucho tiempo juntos los siguientes días, y es casi como los viejos tiempos – cuando era Hombre, Elfo y Enano contra los orcos, fantasmas y bandidos – una vez más. A pesar de lo que está a punto de suceder, me provoca un gran placer estar con mis hermanos una vez más – han pasado años desde que los tres estuvimos juntos. Algunas veces reímos y bromeamos y nos retamos unos a los otros a hacer ridiculeces; Gimli incluso me reto a otro torneo de bebida, y por supuesto, yo salí victorioso. Aragorn toma el lugar de Éomer como el árbitro, pero no hay imparcialidad con respecto a las trampas (estoy seguro de que Aragorn conspiro con el Enano para tratar de humillarme, intentando asegurar mi derrota en este juego) de su parte, es suficiente con comprobar mi nivel de tolerancia al alcohol. Otras veces cenamos de una manera (relativamente) dignificada, rememorando nuestras aventuras e intercambiando historias.

A pesar de todo, mantengo mi palabra, y no muestro ni una sola lágrima por Aragorn.

* * *

Es noche de luna llena – la última luna llena que el Rey Elessar vera jamás cuando, por accidente, entro a la alcoba de Arwen. Casi no la he visto en esta visita, a pesar de que he estado aquí casi dos semanas; y ahora que se cruza en mi camino, es un recordatorio de que no soy el único que está perdiendo a Aragorn.

Sin embargo, Arwen luce más calmada de lo que esperaba, estando cerca la inminente muerte de su esposo. De hecho, ella no parece estar pensando en ello; su adorable cara se torna en una cálida, sin impedirle sonreírme como siempre ha hecho.

'_Quel lome, _Legolas,' dice dulcemente; en su voz no escucho nada de la angustia que pesa sobre mi corazón, y casi no puedo creer lo que escucho. Es como si ella vivera en una realidad diferente – una realidad en la que su esposo no está a punto de escoger el día de su muerte en la semana.

'_Quel lome, _Arwen. Estas despierta tarde,' observo.

'Igual que tú,' ella regresa, descansado sus pálidas manos en el barandal del balcón.

'Soy muy inquieto como para dormir.'

'Entonces supongo que eso nos convierte en dos, _mellon-nin_.' Su mirada se torna triste, y me doy cuenta de que está escondiendo su dolor debajo de sus gráciles expresiones.

'¿Cómo te encuentras, mi dama?' cuestiono.

Arwen sabe que no estoy preguntando por su salud. 'Tan bien como se puede estar, supongo. Después de todo sabia que este día llegaría.'

'Lo estas tomando bastante bien,' remarco. Ella sonríe gentilmente.

'No tiene sentido lamentarse hasta que no se haya ido. Sabía lo que pasaría desde el día en que acepte el Regalo de los Hombres, y me he estado preparando para esto desde que nos casamos.'

'Y aún así aquí estas, cuando por derecho deberías estar en tu cama,' apunto gentilmente.

Arwen suspira suavemente. 'Quizá he aceptado que Aragorn morirá, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil de lidiar con ello. Durante el día paso cuanto tiempo me es posible con él, y no siento dolor por ello, porque aún está conmigo; pero por la noche, cuando él duerme, y las estrellas brillan recordándome que al día siguiente ya no estará… entonces lo siento.'

'¿Cómo lo manejas?' pregunto impulsivamente. Estoy temiendo el fin de esta semana, no tengo idea de cómo hare frente a la muerte de Aragorn, y parece que tendré que aprender cómo hacerlo con la Estrella de la Tarde, por la gracia de Arwen que se mantiene.

'No sobreviviré después de que Aragorn se vaya,' dice, muy calmadamente. 'Me dolerá mucho cuando muera, pero no tardaré en reunirme con él.' Ella me mira con simpatía en sus ojos azul-plata. 'Y lo lamento Legolas, pero tú no tienes ese don.'

'No, no lo tengo,' concedo tristemente. 'El Regalo de los Hombres nunca se me ofreció.'

Mi amargura debe haber influenciado mi tono, o quizá Arwen simplemente me conoce muy bien; en cualquier caso su expresión se vuelve perspicaz, y dice, 'Entonces, finalmente lo comprendes.'

Asiento. 'Lo hago. Y créeme, nunca me he lamentado tanto de ser inmortal como lo he hecho en esta semana. Si me disculpas por decir esto, Arwen, en este momento realmente te envidio.'

'Tienes otros que aun te aman, Legolas,' me recuerda gentilmente. 'Thranduil y Cerel te esperan en Valinor, y estoy segura de que mis hermanos también esperan ansiosamente tu llegada. Tu camino no reside conmigo y con Aragorn.'

Tanta verdad termina no siéndolo. Hace tanto maldecía al Destino de los Hombres; ahora casi lo deseo para mí.

'Ay, Ilúvatar, ¿Por qué nos tenemos que separar?' pregunto lastimeramente, frustrado. '¿Por qué los Valar han sido tan crueles como para darnos tal dolor en este mundo?'

'Todo tiene una razón. Si no tuviéramos lamentos y dolores, ¿Cómo seriamos capaces de apreciar los momentos de alegría?' Arwen, como siempre, es dulce y comprensiva, y sus palabras corrigen humildemente a un farisaico príncipe. Cuelgo mi cabeza, castigado.

'Duele, Arwen,' le confieso calmadamente. '¿Cómo seguiré adelante? Hay incontables milenios que deberé vivir hasta que el mundo se destruya - ¿Cómo podre vivir con este dolor?'

'No lo veas como un final, Legolas. Así como Mithrandir me dijo una vez, la muerte es solo otro camino.'

'Pero no para mí.'

'No,' concede. 'Me temo que tomaras el camino más difícil _mellon-nin_ – pero aún tengo la esperanza de que de algún modo, algún día nos volveremos a ver.' Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. 'Hasta entonces, todos aquellos que nos hayamos ido antes que tú – yo, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin, Éomer, Faramir, Éowyn – todos nosotros viviremos en tus memorias. Por eso, a pesar de que los Elfos están destinados a sufrir a causa de tales recuerdos, también hay alegría y consuelo en ellos, y encontrarás esto en los tuyos una vez que estés en Valinor. Y con el tiempo sanarás, hasta que todo eso no sea más que un pequeño malestar, y una feliz remembranza.'

Me mantengo en silencio mientras proceso sus palabras. Arwen y yo terminamos el circulo; el inicio de esta conversación fue cuando hablamos la noche que ella llegó a Minas Tirith, y ahora, en el crepúsculo de sus días y los de Aragorn finalmente soy capaz de comprender lo que ella estaba tratando de decirme entonces.

'Mejor haber amado y perdido' cito suavemente, 'que nunca haber amado.'

Arwen sonríe beatíficamente cuando ve cuanto he comprendido. 'Exacto, _mellon-nin.'_

Ella termina de contemplar las estrellas y me ofrece las buenas noches. La dejo ir, creyendo que me ha convencido de mi eventual cura.

Después de todo, en sus propias palabras, aceptar y experimentar son dos cosas diferentes.

* * *

**Quel lome: **Buenas noches.

* * *

El día que esperaba nunca llegara ha ignorado mis deseos y ha llegado a _Arda _de todos modos. Aragorn nos dice que es hora, y abdica a favor de Eldarion antes de irse a la Casa de los Reyes, donde su tumba ya ha sido preparada de acuerdo a sus instrucciones. Ahí, el nos da su última despedida.

A Gimli le dice: 'Gimli, hijo de Glóin, hemos viajado mucho, así como hemos hecho mucho. No pude haber pedido un Enano más magnifico; has sido más que solo un maravilloso compañero, y todas las palabras de todas las lenguas en el mundo no serian suficientes para expresar cuan agradecido estoy de haber podido ser tu amigo. Adiós Gimli, amigo mío, y conoce que fuiste bien amado por el Rey Elessar.'

'Y conoce que el Rey Elessar fue igualmente amado por Gimli,' el Enano responde con lágrimas. Gimli no es de aquellos que dan muestras de afecto, pero hace una excepción esta vez para besar la mano de Aragorn antes de dejar la cámara.

Me sostengo todo lo que puedo-, todo mi cuerpo esta tenso y tembloroso debido al dolor mientras Aragorn fija su atención en mi.

'Legolas,' murmura, 'no te lamentes por mí, me dirijo a mi bien merecido descanso, y estoy agradecido.'

'No es por ti por quien me siento mal,' digo. 'Es por mí. Porque ahora por fin comprendo la maldición de mi inmortalidad, porque yo debo vivir mientras tu descansas en el sueño bendito; y debo soportar la agonía del vacío donde nuestra amistad debería estar, por el resto de _Arda.'_

'Nuestra amistad nunca se esfumará,' me dice Aragorn. 'Por tanto mientas vivas, amigo mío, recordarás el lazo que tuvimos y este vivirá en ti. No puedo imaginar mejor final para nosotros que nuestra hermandad inmortalizada en el Príncipe de los Elfos.'

Me mofo a través de mis acallados sollozos. 'Soy el príncipe solo de una pequeña porción de Elfos, Estel.'

Los ojos de Aragorn de humedecen y llenan de emoción. 'Tú siempre fuiste el único Príncipe Elfo a mis ojos, Legolas Greenleaf.'

Me ahogo y lo único que puedo hacer es sostener su mano herméticamente, agarrándola mientras me brinda toda la fuerza que puede. Aragorn toma mi rostro con su otra mano, y me besa en la frente.

'Recuerda tu promesa,' me susurra. 'no te quedes en la Tierra Media, vete de una vez. Se libre. Has cumplido tu juramento, y has permanecido hasta el final, y por eso, estaré por siempre agradecido. _Hannon le, gwador-nin.' _Cuando me aleja, sus ojos son serenos. 'Adiós, Legolas Greenleaf, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi familia. _Aa'lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.' _**(6)**

'_Quel kaima, Estel.' _**(7)**

Libero a Aragorn y huyo de la Casa, dejándolo para que pase sus minutos finales con Arwen. La calle afuera es silenciosa y está vacía, por lo que estoy desesperadamente agradecido. Todos mis sentimientos son desolados y vacios, y mis ojos están llenos con tantas lágrimas que no puedo ver; ¡y mi corazón! – se siente como si tuviera enterrados miles de fragmentos que nunca seré capaz de sacar. Lo que siento esta mas allá de la amargura, más allá del dolor; es agonía, es tortuoso, y me ahogo en el Mar, pero es un Mar insoportable y abrumador – y quiero morir. ¡Ay Valar, deseo morir! – ¡seguir a mi hermano al Destino de los Hombres! No, no es un Destino – es un Regalo, sin duda, que acabaría con mi tormento. El Regalo de los Hombres – ¡oh, Eru, ahora que sé lo que es, no comprendo cómo es que alguna vez sentí compasión por aquellos que lo tenían!

Pero soy un Elfo, y debo sufrir. Debo sentir cada puñalada de este dolor cegador, cada horrible espasmo de desesperación; debo sentir mis furiosos sollozos en mi cuerpo hasta que ya no pueda respirar; y debo aullar mi total miseria hasta que mi garganta este ronca y mis ojos no tengas mas lágrimas que derramar.

Soy Legolas Greenleaf, y fui maldecido con la inmortalidad.

* * *

**Hannon le: **Gracias.

**(6) **'Que las hojas de tu árbol nunca se tornen marrones.'

**(7) **'Duerme bien, Estel.'

* * *

En algún lugar de mi mar de angustia sentí una sólida y robusta presencia que ha venido a compartir mi carga. Siento unos fuertes brazos rodearme y sostenerme firmemente, y oigo una brusca voz calmando mi atormentada alma.

'Todo está bien muchacho, él está en paz… silencio, principito… todo está bien.'

Me cuelgo del Enano, porque él es todo lo que me queda.

* * *

No sé en qué momento es que Arwen sale de allí, pero desde el primer vistazo que le doy sé que Aragorn de verdad se ha ido, no hay ni una chispa en sus ojos – su luz ha cesado para siempre. Ella camina como aturdida, y parece haber envejecido veinte años o más - ¡se ve tan frágil y quebradiza!

Ella me mira, pero no me enfoca; su saludo de antebrazo es familiar, pero extraño a la vez. 'Adiós, Legolas Greenleaf, recuérdame con afecto.'

'Por siempre llevaré tu memoria en mi corazón, Arwen Undómiel,' Juro.

Arwen no responde, o asiente, o cualquier otra cosa que me indique que escucho mis palabras. Ella se aleja por la calle y se desvanece en el brillo de la noche. No la volveré a ver jamás.

Arriba, las estrellas brillas como joyas en el cielo.

* * *

Yo y Gimli dejamos Gondor esa misma noche. Recuperamos nuestros caballos de los establos y montamos lejos de Minas Tirith, ninguno de nosotros mira atrás.

* * *

El amanecer llega, primero con un rayo tintado de naranja-rosado asomándose más allá de las colinas, pero no lo miro. El Sol está al Este, pero mi camino se encuentra al Oeste. Observo al Enano acurrucado cerca de mis pies; esperaba que estuviera durmiendo, pero sus ojos se encuentran abiertos.

'Zarpare ahora Gimli,' le digo.

Gimli asiente sabiamente. 'Si, muchacho, lo sé. Viajare contigo hasta los Puertos Grises, y te veré partir.'

'Quizá vayas conmigo mas allá que eso. Ven conmigo Gimli. Somos los únicos que quedan de la Comunidad, y no puedo soportar el dejarte atrás. Viaja conmigo a Valinor, viejo amigo – hagamos nuestro viaje final juntos.'

Hay una luz en los ojos de mi Enano, pero él bufa suavemente. 'Y cuando te echen por traer a un Enano contigo, ¿Qué harás?'

Su cuestión de los hechos hace que sonría a pesar del dolor que siento por Aragorn. 'No lo harán. Tu eres un _elvellon _del más alto rango, y la dama Galadriel abogara por ti.'

Gimli cloquea su lengua y entrecierra sus ojos. 'Como siempre tan seguro de ti mismo, ¿no es así Elfo?'

'No, Gimli. Solamente hago lo que mi corazón me dice.'

Mi último amigo resopla y mira hacia el Oeste, y sé que lo está pensando.

'Sí,' accede finalmente. 'A las Tierras Imperecederas se ha dicho.' Con una sonrisa, añade, 'me gustaría poder admirar a la dama Galadriel una última vez.'

'Entonces ven, amigo mío,' digo extendiendo mi mano, 'y partamos.'

Tiro de Gimli por sus pies, y mientras monto a Aranarth dedico una mirada a su poni, y le pregunto, '¿montarías conmigo, Gimli?'

'Si,' acepta inmediatamente, '¿pero qué haré con Tisil?'

Guio a Aranarth hacia Tisil y acaricio su melena con mi mano. 'Tisil, _hannon le buia-ammen. __Hi amin pol-leithia le. Quel cuio, roch-Gimli.' _**(8)**

Tisil relincha gentilmente, y antes de Galopar hacia el este se inclina ante Gimli. Él cariñosamente la observa alejarse.

'Me sirvió bien, ese poni.'

Lo alcanzo y lo jalo para que se siente detrás de mí en Aranarth, como los antiguos días cuando íbamos a la batalla junto con Aragorn.

'¿Deseas regresar al Abismo de Helm a despedirte?' cuestiono.

Gimli sacude la cabeza. 'No, muchacho. Soy muy viejo para un Enano, y he dicho todo lo que tengo que decir a mi gente en Rohan. No regresaré, asumirán que he fallecido en Gondor. Ellos estarán bien.'

'Muy bien, amigo mío,' cedo, 'pero si te parece, tenme paciencia, porque antes de ir a los Puertos Grises me gustaría tomas un desvío al norte. Hay un último lugar al que debo ir antes de que nos vayamos.'

* * *

**Elvellon: **Amigo de los Elfos.

**(8) **'Tisil, gracias por tus servicios, ahora de dejo para que seas libre. Vive bien, corcel de Gimli.'

* * *

Los Salones del Rey Elfo casi no han cambiado desde que _Adar _finalmente partió hacia Valinor, hace cerca de setenta años atrás. Los árboles que forman el palacio son muy viejos, y han crecido lentamente. Es más verde de lo que recuerdo, pero lejos de lucir descuidado, y estoy agradecido por ser capaz de ver lo que fue mi hogar por tantos siglos antes de que se vuelva irreconocible. Gimli ha estado aquí un par de veces antes, para el disgusto de _Adar, _y lo observa con un deje similar de nostalgia.

'Tu gente construyo esto bien, Legolas; pasaran muchos siglos antes de que estos Salones regresen al bosque.'

'Y extrañamente eso me reconforta, Gimli. No he vivido en Eryn Lasgalen desde hace muchos años, pero aún es mi tierra natal, y me complace el saber que los Salones del Rey Elfo se mantendrán por siglos venideros – un recuerdo de los Elfos de los Bosques en la Tierra media,' por primera vez desde que escuché a las gaviotas en Pelargir siento un verdadero consuelo, en Eryn Lasgalen, ahora estoy a punto de cumplir mi llamado del Mar, y soy capaz de sentir paz en los bosques una última vez.

'Viviste feliz aquí, muchacho,' Gimli conjunta.

'Así es,' concuerdo. 'Pero me temo que todo debe tener un fin.' Presiono mi mano contra el trono ramificado de _Adar _como si fuera un viejo amigo – y lo es, de hecho. 'Mi bello Greenwood ahora no es más que un capítulo cerrado de mi vida; Ithilien es otro capítulo nuevamente cerrado, y debo abrir uno nuevo. El mundo cambia, pero nosotros nos movemos.' Dejo que mi mano haga su recorrido, trazando los contornos precisos del trono, a pesar de que sé de memoria cada detalle de él. 'Soy el último Elfo en la Tierra Media, Gimli.' El último de mi raza en Ithilien partió temprano este año. 'Una vez que me vaya, no habrá más Eldar aquí, y nuestra raza se desvanecerá de las mentes de los Hombres.'

'De las mentes de los Hombres quizá, pero los Enanos tenemos largas memorias,' comenta.

'Ciertamente. E incluso cuando los Enanos olviden, estos Salones sostendrán nuestra memoria aquí mientras se mantengan, y mas allá – nuestra presencia siempre persistirá en estos bosques, y en los bosques de Ithilien. Eldarion nos recordará, y su linaje pasara las historias de los Primeros Nacidos por cuanto duren. Con ello soy feliz.'

Dejo mi mano caer, y doy un último vistazo. La presencia de _Adar _aún llena estas habitaciones, pero pronto lo veré. Mi alma canta con el pensamiento, y ofrezco mis despedidas a Eryn Lasgalen, a mi amado Greenwood con un corazón ligero.

* * *

Hacemos buen tiempo en nuestro camino a los Puertos Grises. Gimli tiene doscientos sesenta años – bastante más allá de la esperanza de vida de su raza – pero aún es robusto y duro como siempre, y luce cómodo en Aranarth. Es cerca del final de la primavera cuando alcanzamos el astillero. Se encuentran desiertos y silenciosos, por supuesto – los Elfos del Mar que los cuidaban hace mucho que partieron.

'¡Ah, lo olvidaba!' dice Gimli. 'debemos construir nuestro barco.'

'No nos tomara mucho,' le aseguro mientras me bajo de Aranarth. 'he estudiado construcción de barcos desde que escuche el llamado del Mar; sabia que sería el ultimo de mi gente en partir.'

Gimli también desmonta, y libero a Aranarth. Él galopa lejos, su majestuosa melena meciéndose con el viento.

'Un rey noble sin duda,' Gimli remarca mientras el semental desaparece en el horizonte; no me sorprende el que sepa lo que significa su nombre élfico. 'Lo nombraste bien.'

'Fue nombrado en honor a Aragorn,' respondo. El dolor de la muerte de Aragorn no se ha ido en seis meses, pero al menos ya no sufriré por el llamado del Mar anudado a ello.

Gimli asiente en entendimiento, y entonces recarga su hacha firmemente en el suelo. 'Vamos Legolas – si queremos construir ese barco antes del verano, debemos comenzar ya.'

'No necesitas ayudarme, Gimli – puedo construir el bote solo,' le aseguro.

'No lo harás muy bien,' El Enano resopla. 'no me sentare ociosamente mientas tu construyes nuestro transporte solo para morir maldiciéndote mientras se hunde en el mar.'

Alzo mis cejas. '¿no confías en que puedo construir un digno buque?'

'Confió en ti para cualquier cosa, muchacho, pero zarpare más calmado si sé que yo ayude a construir el buque. No eres el único que sabe algo acerca de construir botes.'

Rio alegremente ante su tono irónico, porque así se que me quiere. Si Gimli, hijo de Glóin no te insulta, no eres su amigo. (Por supuesto, también insulta a sus enemigos; hay una línea muy fina.) 'Muy bien, Gimli, construiremos juntos nuestro barco.'

* * *

Con la ayuda de Gimli, toma menos de una semana construir nuestro pequeño barco. Aún me lamento por Aragorn, pero mi corazón se regocija porque finalmente estoy cumpliendo mi deseo de navegar. No me había dado cuenta de cuán difícil se había vuelto el resistirme hasta que sentí el peso aligerarse en mi alma.

Al fin, el barco está listo, y Gimli y yo nos encargamos al mar. Rio gustosamente con exaltación y más alegre de lo que he estado en los últimos meses.

'¿Listo Gimli?' pregunto, mis ojos alivianados y con alegría. Gimli sonríe de verme tan feliz.

'Si, muchacho.'

Corto la cuerda que nos ancla, y la brisa del mar inmediatamente bendice nuestro viaje. Y mi corazón olvida su dolor y sus pérdidas, y se llena con el viento y con el Mar. ¡Estoy navegando! ¡Después de tanto estoy navegando! El mar hace señas, divino y cristalino, estoy navegando.

* * *

El tiempo cesa de tener significado con las brillantes olas del Mar. No sé cuánto hemos navegado antes de tener mi primer vistazo del brillante blanco de las costas de Valinor. Es hermoso, más hermoso de lo que jamás imagine, y llena un anhelo que no sabía que tenía con una abrumadora tranquilidad.

'Gimli ¿puedes verlo? ¿Puedes ver Valinor?'

Mi Enano amablemente me acompaña sobre la borda de nuestro barco, bizco ante el brillo del sol. Después de un rato se rinde y sacude la cabeza. 'Aun está muy lejos, muchachito. Mis ojos no son tan agudos como los tuyos.'

'Sigue mirando Gimli, y dime cuando lo veas. ¡Es tan hermoso!'

Gimli ríe mientras me mira bailar en la cubierta, 'Nunca te había visto tan contento, Elfo. Cualquier Enano pensaría que estas ebrio.'

'Si estoy ebrio no es de cerveza, mi amigo.' Giro mis ojos para dar la bienvenida a la costa, que está más cerca ahora. Hay un Elfo caminando a lo largo de la playa; me saluda emocionado, y lo reconozco de inmediato. '¡Elrohir!' exclamo.

'¡_Mae govannen, _Legolas!' el hijo de Elrond regresa, su maravillosa voz familiar flota como olas hacia nosotros. Conforme nuestro barco se acerca más y más, puedo verlo claramente; él se gira y desesperadamente llama a alguien que esta mas tierra adentro, y estoy seguro de quien es.

Suficientemente seguro, Elrohir rápidamente se une a su hermano; a esta distancia es verdaderamente imposible decir quién es quién, pero conozco la voz de Elladan quién es quién grita, '¡Legolas! ¡_Nae saian luume', mellon-nin!' _**(9)**

'_¡Cormamin lindua ele lle, Elrondionnath!' _regreso alegremente. **(10)**

Ahora puedo ver tanto a Elladan como a Elrohir quienes esperan ansiosamente mi llegada, me vuelvo consiente del tiempo de nuevo, y siento como si no pudiera alcanzar la costa suficientemente rápido. El viaje a través del mar ha sido absolutamente esplendido, y el llamado del Mar ha sido más que satisfecho – pero ahora añoro la tierra firme, por Valinor y por los amigos que he extrañado. Parece que pasa una era antes de que el barco finalmente toque la playa, y antes de que deje de moverse ya he saltado por la borda y he abrazado a los gemelos.

'_Nae saian lumme', _Legolas Thranduilion,' repite Elladan **(11)**

'Ciertamente, comenzábamos a preguntarnos si alguna vez te veríamos aquí,' Elrohir añade.

Rio alegremente; ellos exageran como siempre. 'Mentirosos como siempre, _mellyn-nin. _Han pasado casi dos décadas – no, ¡ni siquiera eso!'

'Nos hieres Legolas,' Elrohir clama. 'de verdad nos lo preguntábamos – especialmente después de que tu gente de Ithilien llego. Yo y Elladan comenzamos a especular si eras lo suficientemente terco como para ser el único Elfo en la Tierra Media. De hecho no esperábamos que zarparas tú solo.'

'Ciertamente,' Elladan concede. 'De hecho, Legolas, me sorprende que viajaras hasta acá sin nadie con quien hablar durante tu viaje.'

'Oh, pero no he zarpado solo,' digo a la ligera.

'Me alegre que recuerdes eso,' dice Gimli iracundo desde la cubierta, 'tu hospitalidad es muy deficiente Thranduilion – me invitaste a zarpar contigo muchacho ¡y ahora me abandonas a la primera oportunidad que se te presenta! ¡Ven acá y ayúdame a acomodar la plancha, maldito Elfo, para que así yo pueda bajar!'

'¡Como desees Gimli!' me apresuro a hacer lo que demanda, y momentos después esta desembarcando, el y yo causando expresiones de shock idénticas en las caras de los gemelos.

'¡¿Trajiste al Enano?!' Elladan exclama, mirando de reojo a Gimli. '¡por _Eru, _Legolas – no sé si estar asombrado u horrorizado!'

'Entonces no pienses en ello, y danos la bienvenida a Valinor,' sugiero. 'y si no me equivoco, a su _daernaneth _le encantaría ver a este Enano.'

'Sí, y este Enano estaría encantado de verla,' Gimli agrega.

'Será sobre su cabeza,' Elrohir murmura. 'Vengan entonces, los escoltare con la Dama de los Bosques Dorados.'

'¿Aun le dicen así?' pregunto sorprendido mientras sigo a los gemelos por la playa.

'Por supuesto,' Elladan contesta. 'Ella tiene su propio bosque aquí, más hermoso que Lothlórien.'

El pensamiento llega, y me atrevo a tener esperanza. '¿También hay una versión de Greenwood aquí?'

'Sí. Lo amaras Legolas. Tu _adar _y _naneth _han estado preparándolo para tu llegada desde hace décadas.'

Siento una gran emoción; Elladan me mira deliberadamente, su cara se torna sombría.

'Siendo que finalmente estas aquí, presumo que Estel ya…'

La parte de mi corazón que aún recuerda a Aragorn palpita, y cierro mis ojos. 'Sí.'

Elladan y Elrohir asienten, y mantienen sus miradas al frente, no dicen nada más.

* * *

**(9) **'¡Ha pasado mucho, mis amigos!'

**(10) **'¡Mi corazón canta al verlos, hijos de Elrond!'

**(11) **'Ha pasado mucho.'

**Mellyn-nin: **Amigos míos.

**Daernaneth: **Abuela.

* * *

Lady Galadriel luce aún mas como una reina en su nuevo reino, y brilla con placer al posar sus ojos en nosotros.

'Bienvenido, Legolas Greenleaf, último de todos los Elfos,' ella saluda con una sonrisa que se amplía cuando se gira hacia Gimli. 'Y bienvenido, Gimli hijo de Glóin – ¡ciertamente no esperaba tan maravillosa sorpresa! ¿Es a ti a quién debo agradecer, Legolas?'

'Sí, mi señora,' acepta Gimli. 'Si no fuera por este principito de orejas puntiagudas, yo no hubiera sido capaz de admirar su hermosura otra vez.'

La reina Elfo ríe clara y dulcemente; había olvidado cuanto ama Galadriel los halagos de Gimli. 'Le agradezco, Thranduilion. Descansa seguro de que no has cometido un error al traer a Gimli; no ha habido nunca un Enano que merezca tanto estar en Valinor.'

'_Hannon le, Galadriel-rodel. Vanimle síla ui tiri.'_**(12) **Estoy sorprendido por las palabras en élfico que salen de la boca del Enano – ¿Cuándo aprendió a hablar así?

'Ciertamente eres una gema entre los Enanos, Gimli,' Galadriel alaga. 'Te veré de nuevo, no hay duda de ello; pero por ahora, Legolas, tu familia aguarda.'

Elladan y Elrohir toman la pista de su abuela y nos guían fuera, por los caminos boscosos, hasta que alcanzamos la parte del bosque donde _Ada _y _Nana _moran. Y ahí, en un Salón similar y a la vez diferente del que dejamos atrás en la Tierra Media, se encuentra la vista más bella de todo _Arda: _mi _naneth _de pie, sana y salva y radiante, sus brazos abiertos para recibirme.

'_¡Nana!' _chillo mientras corro hacia ella; y en ese momento soy, una vez más, un pequeño elfo de doscientos treinta y seis.

Ella me mima, mi _naneth – _a pesar de lo mucho que he crecido y de cuan orgullosa ella esta de mi y cuan feliz ella esta de que al final he navegado – y gustosamente la dejo hacerlo. La he extrañado mucho estos dos mil años.

'Legolas.'

_Nana _me suelta y voy a abrazar los hombros de _Adar. 'vedui', Ada. _He navegado al fin' **(13)**

Para mi sorpresa, _Adar _no abraza mi hombro de regreso, sino que me jala en un extraño abrazo. Thranduil se ha suavizado aquí en Valinor; sus ojos brillan abiertamente con una luz amorosa y es más despreocupado. Su familia está reunida (espío a alguien que solo puede ser mi _Daeradar, _Oropher, de pie cerca del trono del Salón) y _Adar _está al fin, en paz.

'¿Y quién podrá ser él?' _Naneth _pregunta alegremente, observando a Gimli, quien ha sido cuidadoso y se ha quedado en una esquina.

Antes de que pueda responder, _Adar _dice, 'Este es Gimli, hijo de Glóin, el mejor amigo de Legolas.'

'¿Un Enano?' _Naneth _mira a _Adar, _sorprendida, y sé el porqué; el desagrado de _Adar _por los enanos es tristemente célebre.

'Él es mejor que la mayoría,' _Adar _concede.

'Bienvenido, Señor Gimli,' _Naneth _saluda. 'Mi esposo me ha contado que usted salvo la vida de nuestro hijo en varias ocasiones. Tiene mi gratitud.'

'No es necesario, mi señora,' Gimli responde ásperamente. 'Su hijo ha salvado mi vida tantas veces como yo he salvado la de él – y me atrevo a decir, que a pesar de la diferencia en nuestra sangre, somos hermanos.'

_Naneth _me dedica una mirada sabia. 'Ya veo.'

Elladan y Elrohir se han alejado discretamente desde hace un rato, y me hundo en la alegría y la luz que rodea este Greenwood. Mi familia está aquí, todos juntos; Gimli, mi querido amigo, está aquí conmigo en las Tierras Imperecederas; y Valinor es ciertamente un maravilloso y hermoso lugar. Y lenta pero seguramente, siento que los pedazos de mi corazón comienzan a enmendarse, y soy capaz de pensar en Aragorn y Arwen y en todos aquellos a quienes he perdido sin dolor por primera vez en más de un siglo.

* * *

**(12) **'Gracias, Lady Galadriel. Su belleza es aun mas radiante.'

**(13) **'Saludos, Ada.'

* * *

Gimli fallece mientas duerme menos de dos años después, a una muy respetable edad (para un Enano) de doscientos sesenta y cinco. Lo entierro en el pequeño pedazo de tierra al sur de Valinor donde Bilbo, Frodo y Sam descansan. Mi corazón palpita con el familiar dolor, pero no lloro; sabia cuando traje a Gimli aquí que se encontraba muy cerca de su muerte – incluso en las Tierras Imperecederas los mortales no viven para siempre. Tal es el Regalo de los Hombres.

'Bien, Gimli, _mellon-nin,' _le hablo a su tumba, pretendiendo que en algún lado, en la otra vida de los Enanos, el quizá puede oírme, 'hemos llegado a esto. Soy el último de nuestra Comunidad, el único que queda para recordar las grandes hazañas que hicimos. No puedo decir cuánto me duele que te hayas ido, Gimli, pero no lloraré por ti, porque sé que estas en paz. Merecías un descanso, viejo amigo. Gracias por estar conmigo hasta ahora.'

Pauso mientras mis ojos recorren las otras tumbas en este cementerio. Las tumbas de Frodo y Sam se encuentran lado a lado, con la de Bilbo situada al otro lado de la de Frodo. Escogí enterrar a Gimli junto a Sam; el Enano y el Hobbit compartieron una pasión por la comida y por cocinar que ninguno de los demás tenia, salvo Merry y Pippin. Hay cuatro tumbas aquí, pero recordare muchas más.

'No teman, mis amigos, recordare a todos y cada uno de ustedes,' les prometo. 'quizá sea una maldición para los Elfos el vivir tanto, pero al menos tengo las memorias de todos ustedes para regocijarme durante todos mis años. Ustedes me dieron tal amistad, tal cariño, tal felicidad, que estoy seguro que perdurara tanto como los Valar han decretado. Mortales serán, pero inmortales serán en el corazón y alma de Legolas Greenleaf.' Ahora hay lágrimas en mis ojos, pero son lágrimas de alegría, no de sufrimiento. He aprendido mucho. 'Y, quizá, Arwen,' digo a la hija perdida de Elrond, 'quizá tengas razón, y nos reuniremos otra vez en el fin del mundo. Es cierto, no tengo idea de si así será, pero espero que sí.'

Una Gaviota vuela sobre mi cabeza, su graznido deleita la adorable mañana. La última vez que escuche a las gaviotas, despertaron gran dolor en mí. Hoy, no hay tal dolor, solo una gentil aceptación del curso natural de los eventos.

'He incluso si no es así,' continuó con certeza absoluta, 'Estoy feliz de que nos hayamos conocido en la Tierra Media.'

Me quedo de pie por un largo rato, sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro, cerrando mis ojos y simplemente recordando a mis amigos mortales, quienes me enseñaron mucho, y quienes finalmente me hicieron comprender el Regalo de los Hombres. No es la muerte – nunca lo fue. Los Elfos – quizá porque tenemos mucho tiempo – tendemos a criar y a lamentarnos por largos periodos; es por ello que no es poco común para nosotros el fallecer por la pena. Los mortales no tienen tal propensión. El Regalo de los Hombres es su habilidad de ser felices en el corto tiempo de vida que tienen, e irse en paz cuando sus días llegan a su fin. Elfo seré, pero a través de mis amigos – a través de Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Frodo y Sam, Merry y Pippin, Éomer, Faramir, Éowyn – yo también fui bendecido con el mismo Regalo de los Hombres, y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Pero por sobre todo lo demás, tuve profundas y verdaderas amistades, que se mantendrán ante la prueba del tiempo incluso aunque mis amigos ya se hayan ido. Porque aunque haya sido un corto tiempo, tuve los mejores amigos en todo _Arda _– y ese es un regalo digno de recordar.

Soy un Elfo, y debo recordar. Sostendré sus memorias en mi corazón para la eternidad… y de este modo ninguno de nosotros morirá.

_Hannon le, mellyn-nin._

* * *

**N/A: La siguiente lista son algunas fechas y edades que quizá los ayuden a comprender mejor la línea de tiempo del fic. Todas ellas, excepto la de Éowyn (cuya muerte no está listada en ningún lugar) fueron tomadas de la wikia de LoTR.**

**Legolas - nació en el año 831 TE**

**Éomer - muerto en el año 63 CE, edad 93**

**Merry y Pippin - muertos en el año 65 CE, edades 103 y 95**

**Éowyn - muerta en el año 72 CE, edad 98**

**Faramir - muerto en el año 82 CE, edad 120**

**Aragorn - muerto en el año 120 CE, edad 210**

**Arwen - muerta en el año 121 CE, edad 2901**

**Gimli- partió a Valinor en el año 121 CE; muerto en el año 123 CE, edad 265**

**Esta quizá sea la pieza más emocional que he hecho. Espero que los haya conmovido tanto como esperaba. Muchas gracias por leer. Déjenme saber que piensan dejando un review.**

_Link original: /s/10944120/1/#end_


End file.
